A Shinobi, a Dragon, and a Wizard
by yoruleiscool
Summary: They grew up together and they will travel to the ends of the earth and back together. Naruto, Harry, and Eragon were brought together as babies and befriended eachother. What will happen when Harry and Eragon find out about where they really come from?
1. Chapter 1: Fates Meet

A/N: Hello everybody, my name is Yoruleiscool, AKA Sean. This is my first Naruto, Harry Potter, and Eragon fanfic so please don't be to hard on me. And don't worry about the length of this chapter they do get longer. And I already have five chapters done, and currently working on the sixth chapter. Any way hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Eragon, or Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be posting this story.

* * *

Fates Meet

"So you finally showed up eh Sarutobi?" Said the anxiously awaiting Brom. Dumbledore stood there looking at the retired Hokage. The three old men stood in a circular room with a table in the center of it.

"I apologize for my lateness Brom-san, Albus-san but it could not be helped." The aged Sarutobi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "But my village was attacked by the nine-tail bijuu known as Kyuubi. It caused devastating damage, and many lost their lives to it. Even the Yondaime sacrificed to seal the demon within this boy." He finished holding up a baby wrapped in cloth. The newly born baby was sleeping soundly in the old mans arms, a small mop of blonde hair could be seen over a set of whisker marks on his cheeks. The Sandaime lay the innocent child on the table; the baby stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Tonight is a night of sadness, for young Harry has lost his parents tonight also." Dumbledore also setting a sleeping baby wrapped in cloth this boy looked a few months old next to the other infant. A lighting bolt shaped scar could be seen under his messy jet-black hair.

Brom just 'hmphed' "This boys mother abandoned him yesterday." Stated the so-called storyteller. "And on a side note Sarutobi, the delivery with the egg between the Varden and Elves ran into some trouble. It appears Arya and her company were ambushed by Urgals and a Shade. Arya managed to teleport the egg to me." He said in an urgent voice, and serious eyes. "Don't worry" He reassured Sarutobi who started to look a bit nervous. "The dragon wont hatch until it feels that Eragon is ready to become its rider. If, that is, that blasted bird in Ellesméra was right about all this that is." He said as he set the third baby next to the other two along with a smooth blue egg, that looked more like a priceless stone than an egg.

"Sarutobi as we agreed you will take all three children and raise them as Shinobi of Konohagakure correct?" said Dumbledore already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and Brom-san what should I do with the egg?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Keep it in the safest place you can until you feel that the boy can protect it on his own." Responded Brom. "I advise that is also when you tell Eragon of where he came from and part of his destiny."

"I agree with Brom, I would like you to tell Harry of his heritage and that he is a wizard when you give Eragon his egg." The old wizard said.

"Very well I will inform them when they graduate from the academy."

"Sounds reasonable." Replied Brom.

"Well if that is all than I need to return to my village, with the sudden death of Narutos father forced me out of retirement." The other elderly men there couldn't really tell but they swore they could hear a small amount of annoyance in his voice.

"Before you go Sarutobi, remember we are trusting you with the saviors of our land." Brom said with a dead serious voice.

"I cannot agree with Brom more. The only reason why I am having Harry stay here instead of with his only remaining family is because Voldemort does not know of this place, and because you can train him to defend himself at an early age." Dumbledore said with the same amount of seriousness as Brom did.

"Do not worry I will protect these children as if they were my own." Sarutobi said as he bowed. "Jiraiya!" he shouted half a second later a tall forty-year-old man with long white hair stepped through the door.

"This is my most trusted student Jiraiya." The Hokage said pointing to the man. "He is capable of succeeding me as Hokage, and you can trust him as you do me. He will also be training the boys when they are ready for that severe amount of training."

"What did you want me here for Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Please take Naruto, Harry, and Eragon back to my office I will be there shortly."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Said the white haired main making his with three infants in his arms.

When he left Sarutobi took out a scroll and rolled it out on the table. "I will seal the egg in this scroll. It will keep it safe until it is the proper time." Brom just nodded. Sarutobi bit his index finger and drew symbols on the scroll in his blood. When finished with that he placed the egg on the scroll and put his hands on top of it. A second later the egg seemed to melt into the scroll. With that done Sarutobi rolled up the scroll and put it in his weapon pouch.

"Well I believe that concludes this meeting." Sarutobi said

"Yes I should be getting back to Hogwarts the new term will be starting soon." He said taking out his wand.

"It was good seeing you again old friends." Brom said as he muttered a language that neither of the other two knew. A second later Brom disappeared.

"Well Sarutobi we I leave Harry in your hands now make him strong enough to face the trials he will confront." Dumbledore said with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry he will be more than capable next time you see him." And with that Dumbledore turned on the spot and disappeared with a soft pop.

"These three boys will face harsh trials in their young years, especially Naruto. I just hope these boys will become close." The old man said to an empty room.

At that Sarutobi also disappeared accept in a puff of smoke. When he arrived at the Hokage office Jiraiya was already there with three still sleeping babies on the desk. Before the newly out of retirement Kage did anything else he went over to a picture on the wall with the previous Hokages in it, himself included. He swung it open to reveal a safe. He turned the knob on it for the sixteen numbered code. When he opened it he saw his limited edition Author signed Icha Icha Paradise books along with other important scrolls. He then took the scroll with the egg sealed within it out of his weapons pouch and put it in the safe.

'_There it is now in one of the most safe places in this village'_ The Third thought to himself.

"Jiraiya," he finally said turning to his old student. "Please help the villagers out with the cleanup, I will take care of the children now."

"Okay but just be careful old man you know how the people will react to Naruto, and the other two will just get hated for having a connection with him." Jiraiya said disgust in his voice at the thought of the obvious foolish conclusion the villagers will come up with.

"I know, but these experiences will help them later in their life." Sarutobi said, obviously not happy with this decision.

"Well I take my leave sensei." And with that Jiraiya disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I just hope this life won't be to hard for them," The Third said with sadness in his voice.

END CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: Any way that's chapter one PLEASE tell me what you think! I know this chapter is kind of short but the other chapters are much longer. But please review, but remember this is my first Naruto cross over fanfic so please don't be to harsh. If this were like my fourth Naruto fanfic then I would say "Flame me for all its worth" but I don't want to be completely discouraged.

Any way the next chapter might be out tomorrow or in a week that will all depend on your reviews.

Oh and the pairings are going to be the obvious ones you know Harry/Ginny Naruto/Hinata and Eragon/Arya.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing up

Well no reviews so far but thats okay things go uphill from chapter one. Now I don't think it gets really good until chapter five but you know you have to wait. The action stuff will come in time (I can't wait to start writing that). But I decided that I will post a new chapter everyday up until chapter five then I will post one whenever I can. (Which hopefully will be atleast once a week). Any way here is chapter 2 ENJOY!!!

* * *

Growing Up

"Somebody help!"

"Shut up demon boy no one is going to save you!"

Naruto was running for his life from some Chunin was chasing him, Eragon and Harry were being held down by the Chunins teammates. Naruto ran down the street and turned into an alley, only realizing he made a mistake as he hit a dead-end.

He tried to turn the opposite way and run but his pursuer was already at the entrance of the alley.

"There is no escape now demon child." He said, slowly approaching Naruto with pure rage and killing intent in his eyes. Naruto tried desperately to scramble up the wall, it was no use there were no footholds. He just ran to the corner of the alley trying to get as absolutely as far away from the man as he could. The Chunin just laughed at the boys desperate cries for help and attempts to escape. He couldn't hope to get away now, today the demon will die. The Chunin was about a foot away from the crying boy, he drew a kunai. He raised the weapon over his head, his heart racing with excitement.

Naruto just cowered in the corner crying waiting for the inevitable. When he heard something fall down right next to him he looked up and saw that the Chunin had a kunai embedded in his head. He looked up more and saw an ANBU with a wolf mask and silver hair that stuck out to the side.

"Penalty for a shinobi to attack Konoha civilians: immediate execution." Said the masked ANBU. He then turned his attention to Naruto. "You okay Naruto?" he asked walking over to the still scared boy. He just nodded his head. "Well I will take you back home then."

"What about Eragon and Harry?" Naruto asked a scared look in his eyes thinking about what could have happened to his brothers.

"They are fine, the Chunin have already been dealt with." The silver haired ANBU said. "I believe your brothers are already back home." When he finished he picked up Naruto and jumped to the roofs heading towards the apartment complexes.

"Why does every one hate me?" The seven-year-old asked tears still in his eyes.

"They don't hate you, they hate something that has to do with you. But they are to blinded by their own anger to realize that it has nothing to do with you." The ANBU said giving a half-true response.

"What do they hate so much?" the look in innocent child's eyes almost made Kakashi tell him about Kyuubi and his father but managed to hold his tongue.

"Well Naruto you will have to wait to find out that answer."

"Oh…" Naruto looked disappointed he should've known not to get his hopes up for an answer, but he did say he would find out eventually. And for the time being that was good enough for him.

The two stayed silent the rest of the trip to the apartment.

"Naruto!" Two boys ran to the ANBU captain and Naruto. One of them had a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. Emerald green eyes that hid behind his circular rimmed glasses. Messy jet black hair complimented his facial features. He wore a loose black shirt and khaki shorts.

The second boy had blue eyes and messy dirty blonde hair, there wasn't any unique feature about the boy. He wore baggy jeans with a blue short sleeved shirt.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Harry asked

"Yeah! Did you think a stupid Chunin could hurt me!?" Naruto shouted. "Guys when we become Genin we will kick any ones butt who gets in our way!"

"Yeah!" the other two boys cheered. Kakashi couldn't help but be amused by the boy's antics.

"Hey guys are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eragon said with a grin on his face.

"Ramen!" the trio shouted at once. And with that the three boys ran down the street towards Ichiraku's ramen stand. Kakashi watched them as they ran down the street playing around.

'_I don't think they could survive without each other_' he thought pitying them, none of them knew about the past. As far as any of them new is that they were orphaned during the Kyuubis attack on the village. The boys met when Naruto was being bullied by one of the other orphans.

Flashback 

"_But I'm only a minute late." Said a four year old Naruto._

"_That doesn't matter you were late and you don't get lunch if you are late." Said the caretaker. She was a woman in her thirties her hair in a tight bun, she looked at Naruto with distaste and hate. "Now go to your room and think about why you where late and how you can prevent it in the future."_

"_But the door was locked."_

"_That's no excuse, you should have been inside when I said."_

"_But Miu came late too."_

"_But she had to go to the bathroom, you were messing around outside. Now don't make me ask you to go to your room again." Naruto just gave a sad look as he left the room. It was always like this the caretaker would use any chance she could get to torment Naruto like that. It was a good thing that by now Naruto started storing food under his bed or else he probably would have died of starvation long ago. It was about then another one of the orphans walked into the room with Eragon in tow._

"_What do you have there?" asked the first boy._

"_Come on Kaito leave him alone." Eragon said._

"_But we aren't suppose to have food in here Eragon." Replied the boy named Kaito._

"_Yeah but he didn't get anything to eat so why not just lay off?" he suggested._

"_Maybe you will but I'm telling." With that the boy ran out of the room shouting the caretakers name. Naruto sat there with a look of horror on his face._

'She'll kick me out of the orphanage now I know it._' The fear on his face grew worse and worse as more thoughts like that came into his mind._

"_Hey, where are you keeping your food?"_

"_Huh?" Naruto was a little taken aback by the question._

"_I said where do you keep your food?" Eragon repeated_

"_W-why?" Naruto asked, he hasn't been this scared since some villagers somehow broke into the orphanage and tried to beat him to a pulp._

"_Because I have an idea." Eragon said with a little sinister smile on his face._

"_I swear I saw Naruto with a rice ball in his hands." Kaito rushing towards the sleeping quarters for the children, the caretaker in reluctantly followed him. Usually she would have loved to have reason to yell at the demon but she had dishes to clean and other children to care to._

"_Ha Naruto your in troub-huh?" he was cut short of his sentence when two cardboard shuriken hit him on the head._

"_Ha Kaito you lost!" Eragon shouted as he came out from his hiding place behind a bed. "Me and Naruto set up the trap and tricked you perfectly." Eragon than gave a victory pose. Naruto jumped beside Eragon and the two stood back to back both doing a V with their fingers._

_Kaito just stood their dumbfounded at what just happened. Not only did they manage to make him look like he was lying, but they also beat him at playing ninja game that they started this morning!_

"_Kaito," Said an angry voice behind the boy. Kaito just turned slowly towards the caretaker, fear was riddled all over his face. "Do you mean to tell me that you were just playing ninja?" Her voice may have sounded calm but it made small boy very nervous._

"_N-no, I mean yes-" _

"_You brought me in here because of a stupid game!?" she yelled "Alright as punishment you are helping me with the dishes!" and with that she grabbed Kaito by the back of his collar and dragged him down the hallway towards the kitchen._

"_No, no we weren't playing ninja we weren't playing ninja!" Kaito cried in desperation, but his voice fell upon deaf ears._

"_Haha that'll teach him huh Naruto." Eragon said pumping his fist into the air._

"_Teach who?" asked a boy with jet black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar, who just walked into the room._

"_Hey Harry," Eragon said turning to the new comer. "Ah no one really Kaito was just gonna snitch on Naruto for sneaking food in here." Eragon gestured to Naruto when he said his name._

"_Naruto huh?" Harry said turning to Naruto. "You're the one that old bat keeps calling demon child right?"_

"_Yeah." Naruto looked down at the reminder of the nickname the caretaker gave him._

"_Well I'm Harry looks like you already know Eragon." Harry said looking at Eragon when he said his name._

"_So Naruto," Eragon said stepping forward "Want to go play a real game of ninja?"_

"_Yeah!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air._

_End Flashback_

The three grew so close since then that when the caretaker was finally able to throw Naruto out of the orphanage that Harry and Eragon went with him.

"That type of loyalty is hard to find these days." Kakashi said to himself. When the trio was out of site he raise his hand, and fraction of a second later two more ANBU appeared behind Kakashi. "Watch them make sure no one else attacks them, I have to report to the Hokage."

"Hai" was their response before the sped away, jumping rooftop to rooftop. Once they were out of sight Kakashi headed off towards the Hokages office to report what just happened.

Jumping rooftop to rooftop Kakashi thought about the promise he made to the Fourth.

Flashback 

_Kakashi was standing in the Hokages office his old sensei was standing across the desk from his eyes were looking in the direction of the baby in his arms. The baby had blonde hair his cheeks not yet holding the whisker marks that were soon to take their place on the sides of his face._

_"Kakashi you know I wont live past tonight." The Yondaime said, not taking his gaze of the child in his arms._

_"Don't say that sensei, of course you will live, you have to live for your son." Kakashi said in a reassuring voice._

_"Kakashi you know as well as I do that I don't have a choice. Just promise me that you will watch over him and protect him please. I want him to be seen as a hero but I know that the villagers will only see the demon."_

_"You never know sensei the villagers could actually respect your request."_

_"Yeah one can only hope though." With that the Fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf jumped through the open window of his office to face his death and the survival of his village._

End Flashback

'_I'm doing the best I can sensei with protecting him_.' Kakashi thought as he walked into the Hokages office.

"Yes Kakashi what is it?" The third asked, not taking his mind off his paper work.

"Naruto was just attacked by a team of Chunin." Hearing this news the old man lifted his head to look at the ANBU captain.

"Who was it?" he asked in a dead serious voice.

"The Ken triplets."

"Figures, their father was killed in the battle against Kyuubi." The third said turning his attention back to his paperwork. "I assume you have already dealt with the punishment."

"Yes, I barley found them in time before he killed Naruto." This response sent a slight shiver down the Thirds spine.

"Are they at Ichiraku's?" the old man asked looking up once again from his paper work.

"Hai" Was Kakashi's short response.

"Well then I'm going for a walk then." With that he stood up out of his chair put on his hat and walked out the door.

A few minutes later Sarutobi found himself outside Ichirakus ramen stand, three boys could be inside arguing at the top of their lungs about which flavor of ramen was better.

"Miso!" Eragon yelled.

"Pork!" Naruto yelled

"Kitakata!" Harry yelled

The argument seemed to go that way for a while until the Hokage stepped into the stand

"Old man!" the trio yelled simultaneously.

"Hokage-sama." Ayame greeted, "What would you like today?" The Hokage was a regular customer of sorts thanks to the trio that came daily if not hourly.

"Just the Miso special please." He requested as he sat down next to Harry.

"HA! The old man likes Miso that makes it the best ramen dish!" Eragon declared

"Does not just means that the old man has bad taste!" Naruto retorted. The Hokage just smiled trying not to let the last comment effect him.

"So how are you three today?" He asked as his order or Miso ramen was placed in front of him.

"Great!" Naruto answered practically jumping out of his seat.

"That's good to hear." He said as he broke apart his chopsticks and started to eat his meal.

"Are you guys excited about going to the Academy tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" the three yelled jumping up as they said it.

"We are gonna kick so much butt when we become shinobi!" Eragon shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" the other two shouted in agreement.

"Well you do know that being a shinobi is more than just beating up people and 'kicking butt' as you put it." The three groaned feeling lecture coming on. "Now, now this is important being a shinobi gives you responsibilities, you have to make life and death situations in a seconds time, you have to decide whether killing and enemy or letting him live is more important."

"Please old man don't ruin it." Harry said Sarutobi just chuckled, they would understand when the time comes.

"Hey old man want to have a ramen race? Only five bowls this time." Eragon asked from the end of the trio.

"You three go ahead, I'm not one for inhaling my food." The Third said as he inched away from the boys knowing what was about to happen.

Eragon just shrugged, "Okay your loss. Hey old man!" he shouted turning towards the owner of Ichirakus.

"One step ahead of you." He said lining up bowls of ramen in front of the trio.

"Ayame start us off please." Harry said.

"Of course," she said, she found these ramen races rather entertaining.

"Ready…" Harry, Naruto, and Eragon hunched over the bowls.

"Set…" Naruto cracked his neck, the tension in the room was building by the second

"Go!" As soon as the word left her mouth the three almost dove into their food, stuffing as much noodles as they could. Passerbys who could see in the stand were disgusted at the site.

In a seconds time the three were already done with two bowls.

"And…. Naruto is the winner!" Ayame declared as Naruto just finished his fifth bowl a fraction of a second before the other two.

"HA! Yes I still go undefeated!" Naruto said as he gave a victory pose.

"Two times in a row." Harry said, Naruto just sweat dropped. The Sandaime just laughed at their antics. After they argued about who got first when, the Hokage noticed the sun setting behind the Hokage monument.

"It's getting late boys you should be getting home after all you don't want to be late for your first day at the Academy."

"Yeah guess your right old man," Naruto said also looking at the sunset. With that the three said their good byes to their grandfather figure and left for their apartment.

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

A/N: Okay please review this time, tell me whats good and bad about the story please. And I would like a beta reader incase any one is interested.

Any way next chapter will be up by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

A/N: Hey thank you for all those who are reading this. Two chapters and already 94 hits... No reviews though, reviews are nice please leave one. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Eragon shame really. There is the introduction of an OC in this chapter.

* * *

Graduation

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clocked blazed waking up three sleeping boys from their slumber.

"Kuso!" Naruto swore as he adjusted his eyes to see the time. "Wake up guys were gonna be late."

"C'mon Naruto we still have five minutes." Said a sleepy Harry, this caused him to do a double take. "Kuso!" Harry said repeating Naruto. "Wake up Eragon were gonna be late!"

"Five more minutes." Eragon mumbled knowing full well this would piss off Naruto and Harry.

"Baka!" Harry said hitting Eragon on the head, causing him to fall out of his bed. "Today is the Genin Exam!"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Eragon yawned as he sat up.

"How can you be so calm right now were gonna be late!" Naruto yelled as he was pulling on his orange shirt. Eragon just smirked.

"Because last night I set the alarm clock an hour ahead." Eragon said stretching as he stood up. Harry and Naruto just looked crest fallen, they were just pranked by the lesser of three pranksters. Not to say that he was bad at pranking, after all he did think of painting the Hokage monument.

"Baka!" Harry yelled as he hit Eragon over the head.

"I'm going back to bed, wake me in an hour." Naruto mumbled as he slowly stalked out of the room.

About an hour later the three were in the Academy classroom waiting for their names to be called to take the exam.

"Doragon Eragon." Eragon jumped when his name was called, he became extremely nervous the second he stepped through the academy doors.

"Good luck." Both Harry and Naruto said to him as he left his seat and headed through the classroom doors.

"How do you think he'll do?" Harry asked aloud.

"He's gonna pass just like us!" Naruto said with a voice that made him seem like he knew the future and that he did know that they would pass.

"Yeah," Harry replied weakly.

"Nara Shikamaru." Iruka called.

"So troublesome." Was his reply as he got up to take the Exam.

"Lazy bastard." Naruto said under his breath

"Hope I don't end up on his team, wont get anything don't then." Harry whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah but I hear he is really a genius in disguise." Naruto replied, the two stared at each other for a second before trying to stifle their laughter.

"Potter Harry."

Harry suddenly stopped laughing, the happy look on his face replaced by utter fear.

"Don't worry you will pass and you, me, and Eragon are going to be the best team in Konoha!" Naruto said patting his brother on the back.

"Y-yeah." Harry said his face getting paler and paler by the second as he left the room. All Naruto had to do was wait patiently. Well at least as patiently as Naruto could, it was twenty minutes before his name was called, during he endlessly bothered Iruka about wanting to finally get the stupid exam over with so he could go on awesome missions.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called in a very relieved voice.

"About time." Naruto said going through the door.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto was sitting on the Academy roof, a look of sadness across his face. He didn't pass the exam, it was the stupid bunshin again they always came out half dead. The other parts of the exam he passed well enough but the bunshin was the main event, and he failed.

"Hey Naruto." Came a kind voice from behind him.

"Huh? Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here?"

* * *

Hour's later Naruto was in a secluded space with Iruka. Naruto laughed a little Nervously.

"Iruka-sensei you found me, and I was only able to learn one jutsu. It's okay Mizuki-sensei told me about the secret way to become a Genin. So does that mean I pass now?" Iruka was to confused to reply.

"Mizuki said that if you steal the Sealing scroll you become a Genin?"

"No he said if I was able to learn a jutsu from the scroll that I would be able to become a Genin." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"And did you learn one."

"Yup!" Naruto said with a proud look on his face.

"Very good Naruto you pass now give me the scroll please." Said a voice behind them.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto said thinking he would pass the Genin exam this time.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now Naruto." Said Iruka. Naruto opened his eyes, the bright sun made it hard to see but he could see his sensei in front of him without his headband on.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass!" Iruka said the battered and bruised Iruka, but he was smiling despite of his current physical condition. Narutos face lit up.

"Really sensei?"

"Yep now how about some Ramen?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, "Can Harry and Eragon come to? I want to show them my new headband."

"Sure we can stop by your apartment on our way to Ichirakus, I'm sure they're worried about you."

Half an hour later the four of them were at Ichirakus talking about the day's events.

"So you can make Shadow Clones now?" Eragon asked his headband on his right upper arm.

"Yeah and I totally kicked Mizuki-sensei's ass!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air. He still hasn't told them about the Kyuubi yet but it was only a matter of time Iruka thought.

"So you're a Genin now right?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yup! And we are gonna go on the coolest missions!" Naruto shouted.

"Iruka-sensei do you know if we are going to be on the same teams?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know the Hokage is making up the teams this year so you guys just have to wait and see." Iruka didn't know if they were going to be on a team or not, he was going to get the list when he went to Hokage.

"Well you guys I have to prepare for class today it has been fun." He said as he got up. "Get a little rest you three you meet you team today. Just put everything on my tab though." He said to the owner.

"Alright fee ramen!" Harry shouted, this caused Iruka to immediately regret what he just said.

* * *

It was a bright afternoon at the academy everyone who passed was there. Naruto sat in between Harry and Eragon with his head on the desk hiding his headband.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you had to pass the exam to be on a Genin team." Shouted Kiba from across the room his dog Akamaru, who sat on his head, barked in agreement. Harry and Eragon just smirked as Naruto raised his head off the desk to reveal the headband that Iruka gave him. Kiba just looked flabbergasted. "How did a baka like you get that?"

"That's a secret dog lover." Naruto replied, just then Iruka walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand, a piece of paper with the teams on it was attached to it.

"Okay everyone please sit down." The classroom immediately responded, they were anxious to know who their teammates were. Even the lazy Shikamaru seemed to pay more attention than usual.

"Okay team one…." The trio sitting in the back decided to zone out for a few minutes until they caught their names.

"Team Seven, Potter Harry…" Harry sat up straighter his full attention on his sensei, Naruto and Eragon copied him. They all hoped to be on the same team.

"Uchia Sasuke, and Odori Ya. Your Jonin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." The trio looked defeated they weren't on the same team. Not to mention Harry was stuck with the most arrogant and self centered kid around as a teammate. They would have to talk to the old man about this later.

"Team Eight, Doragon Eragon, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your Jonin instructor will be Hayate Gekko." Eragon was a bit disappointed, he was stuck with two of the freaks of the class.

Hinata, he noticed, always seemed to blush when Naruto was nearby and she was always really quiet, he knew he could change the quietness. And Shino he was always so impassive he seemed like a statue most of the time, and he seemed to disconnect himself from everyone, all he knew about him was that he was always quiet.

"Team Nine," Iruka continued. "Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Choji. Your Jonin instructor will be Yuhi Kurenai." Naruto looked crest fallen when he knew he wouldn't be on a team with either Eragon or Harry he hopped against hope that at least he would be with his crush Sakura, but alas today was not a day for love.

"Team Ten, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto-" Iruka was cut off by a voice in the back of the room, he didn't even have to look up to know whose it was.

"Great I'm stuck with lazy ass and loud mouth." Naruto said louder than he anticipated. Shikamaru just put his head down while muttering 'troublesome'. Ino however didn't take Naruto's comment as easily as he did.

"What did you say baka!?" she yelled back at him. Realizing his mistake Naruto tried to poor water on this fast building fire.

"I-I didn't mean it!" he said holding his hands in front of him as if to ward of Ino's anger. Ino turned back around still fuming.

"Team Ten your Jonin instructor will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said trying to ignore the feud going on in his classroom.

"Team Eleven…" the trio in the back drowned him out now that they had the information they wanted and started conversing in whispers.

"Why didn't old man put us on the same team?" Eragon said a mix of anger and disappointment in his voice.

"I don't know but after this we are going to pay him a little visit." Naruto said with an evil eye turning his attention back to Iruka.

"Yeah he is going to pay for this crime." Harry said as he and Eragon also turned their attention back to their sensei.

"Those are the Genin teams this year any objections to these teams need to be taken up with the Hokage. Now everyone go have your lunch and be back here by twelve thirty to meat your Jonin instructor." When he finished Naruto, Eragon, and Harry jumped out of their seats and out the door, their destination; Hokages office.

It only took them five minutes to get into his office, they completely ignored the secretary and ANBU guards. Although this was a usual occurrence so neither of the two groups did much about it the only time they would is if the Hokage was in a important meeting.

"Hey old man!" the trio yelled simultaneously "Why weren't we on the same teams?" the three of them just realized that they were yelling at an empty chair. Naruto just hmphed.  
"Okay since he isn't here, Eragon get a bucket, Harry string. We'll pull a double classic on him." Naruto said as he pulled out a whoopee-cushion from his pocket and continued to inflate it. Eragon and Harry went straight to work setting up the bucket above the store hanging it in front of the closed door in just the right way so when it opened it would poor its contents straight onto the victim.

Naruto had a simple job just put the fart imitator on the chair. When their trap was set they hid in the shadows and waited for their victim.

It was ten minutes later until the door opened, it opened a crack then stopped. The three held their breath hoping that he didn't notice the bucket. They let their breath go when he opened the door the rest of the way and the water in the bucket soaked the Kage.

"Ha, that's what you deserve old man," Harry said jumping from his hiding place. In truth Sarutobi did see the bucket he just wanted to give the kids the satisfaction of success.

"And why is that?" he said holding his arms up, giving him the image of a bird in mid flap, letting the water fall of his wet clothes.

"Because number one, you didn't let us be on the same team." Naruto said as he and Eragon also came out of their hiding places.

"And two," Eragon continued. "you weren't in here when you should have been." The man known as a Shinobi God was standing in front of his chair unaware of the whoopee-cushion he was about to sit on.

"You three must realize I have my reasons for putting you in the teams you are in. But you have to wait until after you meet your teams for me to tell you." He said.

"Okay but you better explain yourself when we come back." Eragon said in a little threatening tone.

"I promise you I will explain in full why I did what I did." The three found this a reasonable deal for now in a few hours, maybe less, they would find out why they weren't on the same team. With that they ran out of the office hoping to get lunch before they had to be back at the classroom.

"Hokage-sama, Hyuga Hiashi is here to see you." The secretary said through the closed door.

"Send him in." he replied still standing.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." Came the emotionless cold voice of Hyuga Hiashi.

"Good afternoon." He greeted back holding out his hand, Hiashi took his hand and shook it as the two sat down. Right when the Third sat down the, whoopee-cushion lived up to its name. The Hokage could do nothing but have a look of horror on his face, he seriously didn't expect this, the whoopee-cushion was even in plain sight.

* * *

Back at the academy Eragon, Naruto, and Harry were sitting next to each other waiting for their Jonin instructors to arrive.

"Team Nine your instructor has arrived." Iruka said as a woman wearing a short dress wrapped around with bandages, giving her the impression of a half wrapped mummy in a sense. Red eyes were accompanied by jet black hair.

"Team Eight, your instructor has arrived." Iruka said as Team Nine left and a sickly looking man with a cough walked into the room. He was dressed in usual Jonin attire.

"Great not only do I have weird teammates but my instructor looks like his about to keel over." Eragon mumbled to himself.

"Good luck." Harry and Naruto said as he got up and left with the Hinata and Shino.

"Team Ten your instructor has arrived. Asuma smoking isn't allowed in the academy." Iruka said looking up at the Sarutobi decedent. He wore the basic Jonin attire, on his face was a beard that made him look a little gruff.

"Sorry Iruka forgot," He said as he put the cigarette out.

"Where's our sensei Iruka?" Harry asked as his friend left with his team.

"If I know him Harry then you're going to be waiting here for a while." He replied as the last teams instructor came, excluding Harry, Sasuke's and Ya's of course.

It was two hours and Team Seven were the only ones left in the room. It was around this time when Harry put an eraser between the doorframe and the sliding door.

"You know he won't fall for that right Harry?" Ya said, leaning back in her chair.

"And why wouldn't it?" He asked still standing in the chair.

"Because he's a Jonin, he wouldn't fall for such a simple trap." She replied. It was then when the door started to open. A silver hair man with a mask over half his face, his forehead protection covered his left eye. Stuck his head through, when the eraser hit him on his head, puffing out chalk as it made contact.

Harry just laughed as hard as he could.

"Haha I can't believe you fell for that!"

'He fell for it? Are they sure this guy is a Jonin?' Sasuke thought. Ya just rolled her eyes at the laughing idiot.

The man just walked in the classroom.

"My first impression of this team, a bunch of idiots." He said, this caused Harry to stop laughing and glare at him, Ya also glared obviously didn't like to be insulted like that. Sasuke just looked away.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Was the last thing he said before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

END CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: Okay Since this chapter is kinda boring and not all that great I think I will put up the next chapter earlier than expected. The fith chapter though will have to wait a bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Teams

A/N: Here is chapter 4 as said I would, I only added this one to try and make up for the last one. The fith chapter though is gonna wait a bit. Any way please review.

* * *

Meeting the Teams

Eragon left to classroom with his teammates, disgruntled by the fact that he was on a team that he didn't want to be on. His instructor looked like he hasn't slept in days and the coughing started to get on his nerves a little. Hinata just looked down like she was ashamed of something, pointing her index fingers in front of her.

Shino just looked like a walking statue, Eragon was wondering what he was thinking.

"Okay this will be our team meeting spot before we go on missions or train." Their half dead looking sensei said as he stopped in front of a familiar ramen stand.

Eragon's opinion about his instructor changed immediately in fact he suddenly idolized him. He then did something that caught the others by surprise. He ran over to his sensei and hugged him laughing like a mad man. Eragon didn't care if he teammates were weird, or if his sensei was the walking dead. Meeting at Ichirakus before every mission or training session made up for everything. He even forgot the disappointment of not being on Harry or Naruto's team for a second.

After his surprising outburst he rushed inside the food stand and ordered his usual. His team followed suit a little disgusted at Eragon's eating habit and that he was already halfway through his first bowl. As his team ate Gekko eyeballed em trying to figure them out.

Eragon wore his forehead protector right arm it covered part of the short sleeved blue shirt he wore. His pants were a dark navy blue and were loose for movement. He messy dirty blonde hair somewhat complimented is blue eyes. Gekko's gaze moved down to the statue who was slowly eating his ramen.

He wore a rather plain coat with a high collar that worked something like a mask. He didn't seem to have anything else special about him accept that his eyes were hidden behind small circular sunglasses.

After his evaluation of the Aburame he looked down on the Hyuga girl who was eating her ramen in a formal fashion. She had dark blue hair dark enough that it could have been mistaken for black. Her white eyes had a lavender tinge to them. She wore baggy clothes that looked like they restricted movement.

"W-why do you want us to m-meet here sensei?" came the timid voice of Hyuga Hinata snapping the sword master out of his thoughts. He had a lot of work ahead of him with her.

"Two cough reasons. One this is the best ramen stand in Konoha, and it helps clear out my cough cold a little." He said Eragon, although still eating, looked like he nodded his head in agreement.

"Secondly I know that Eragon likes it here, and I might as well try to kill two bird cough with one stone." He paused as he had a small coughing fit.

"So why don't we cough introduce ourselves. I'll start, I am cough Hayate Gekko, I cough like kids who listen to their sensei. My dislikes are cough colds and kids who don't listen to their sensei. My ambition in life is to became a great swordsman" He meant to put the huge hint in there knowing Eragon's reputation. He and his brothers, Harry and Naruto, paid little attention and class and constantly pulled pranks, their biggest one of late was painting the Hokage monument.

"How cough 'bout you?" he asked Hinata.

"Oh ano," the sudden attention caught her by surprise. "M-my name is H-Hyuga Hinata, I like…" She said the last part so quietly none of the nearby listeners could hear. "I d-dislike people who judge people without g-getting to know them. And m-my a-ambition in life is to be a s-strong clan leader." She finished quietly.

"How about cough you?" directing his gaze to Shino.

"My name is Aburame Shino, I like collecting and discovering new species of bugs. I dislike people who harm bugs without sufficient reasoning. And my ambition is to bring bug users to one clan." He voice was straightforward and emotionless. Any expression that might have shown on his face was hidden behind his collar and sunglasses.

"Okay your turn." He said turning away from Shino to Eragon, Shino freaked him out a little with his attitude he hoped that Eragon might rub off on him, if only a little.

"My name is Doragon Eragon, my likes are ramen and people who don't look at my brothers and me with hate." He said Gekko caught a little anger in his voice. "My dislikes are people who look at Naruto like he is some kind of monster, and ramen haters. My ambition in life is to find out who my parents were." This caught Gekko by surprise a little. How did he not know about his parents, even if they were killed by Kyuubi he still would be able to find out about them, although he never heard of any one in the village with the name Doragon.

"cough Now that we are all acquainted, tomorrow you three need to meet me hear at seven. You have one final cough test you need to pass before you can officially become Genin."

"Wha'?!" Eragon said ramen dangling out of his mouth. Knowing what questions where coming next Gekko said.

"I know you already passed the Genin exam but to become officially Genin you have to pass a test that your Jonin instructor gives you that will specify what type of team you will be. This team is a reconnaissance/infiltration. I am going to teach you how to find enemies and also how to infiltrate enemy territory without being detected." The confused look on two of their faces made him sigh.

"You'll cough find out tomorrow." The three's sensei said as he got up and left. Shino left shortly after Gekko.

"Oh umm… E-Eragon-kun I-I should b-be going now." Hinata said in her usual quiet nervous tone as she left.

"Mm-hm." Eragon said paying his fullest attention to the ramen in front of him. Not noticing his team leaving. When he finally came out of his trance there was a piece of paper in front of him.

"Here is the bill Eragon." Ayame said. When Eragon read the numbers at the bottom his eyes widen considerably.

At that moment a yell could be heard across the village hidden in the leaf, that shook the Hokage monument.

* * *

Naruto just left with his sensei and two other teammates. Shikamaru was walking in his usual lazy slouch. Ino was walking ahead of the two boys yammering about something neither of them cared about.

Their sensei, who had already started smoking another cigarette, walked ahead of them

They spent ten minutes of walking in silence with the acceptance of Ino. During that time Asuma secretly evaluated his team.

The one he knew as Shikaku's son, Shikamaru, walked lazily. He wore armor mesh shirt with a small vest over it. He had loose fitting black pants and wore the standard shinobi shoes. His Konoha headband was on his left upper arm.

The only girl, and only daughter of Inoichi, Ino, was wearing purple clothes and had used her headband as a belt.

The one that stuck out the most was the blonde. He wore bright orange clothes that screamed for enemy shinobi to just hit him between the eyes with a kunai. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead. And he was being surprisingly quiet considering his reputation as one of three of Konoha's loud mouth most random ninja.

After evaluating his team, and a little more walking they ended up in front of the Hokage tower.

"Okay team this is where we will meet for future team meetings, and if you happen to do good on a mission or during training I will treat you to your favorite restaurant." This caught Naruto's attention slightly.

"Okay first things first, lets introduce ourselves. My name is Sarutobi Asuma I like some things and dislike others. My ambitions are for me to know and you to guess." When he finished his short introduction of himself and turned to Naruto. "Okay you next."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I love ramen and I like eating and comparing different types of ramen, I also like eating ramen with my brothers Eragon and Harry. My dislikes are people who don't like ramen and people who are to arrogant to realize what they have." Naruto finished with Sasuke-teme on his mind "My ambition in life is to become Hokage so every one will look up to me and treat me with respect." Asuma had a look of slight surprise on his face, Ino had to hold back her laughter. Shikamaru just mutter 'troublesome' under his breath.

"What was that!?" Naruto shouted at Shikamaru.

"You're to troublesome Naruto." He replied in his lazy tone.

"Okay guys lest keep going you next." Asuma said pointing to Shikamaru. With one last mutter of troublesome Shikamaru started talking about himself.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, my likes are playing Shogi and looking at clouds. My dislikes are women who nag. My ambition in life is my business."

"Okay your turn Yamanaka." The smoking Jonin said turning to Ino.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like arranging flowers and working in my parents flower shop. I dislike people who lazy and are to sure of themselves." She said looking at Shikamaru and Naruto. "I haven't really decided on my life's ambition yet though." She finished with in a thoughtful tone.

"Okay now that that's out of the way. You all are probably wondering why you are on the team you are." All of them gave a nod of agreement.

"Well this team was formed to intercept and, or eliminate targets."

"Sounds kinda' lame." Naruto stated.

"It's more important then you know. Say for example you have to infiltrate enemy territory and border patrol spots you. You eliminate most of them but one of them escapes, he cannot get back to his village or else your mission is a failure. Ergo that's what this team is for but don't confuse this with tracking, I will teach you basic tracking but if you need some long distance trackers I would recommend Team 8 that's what their specialty is going to be." Asuma said knowingly.

"So that's it?" Naruto said.

"Well it's the first step to ANBU I would say but yeah that's the basics." Asuma replied.

"Well that sounds kinda boring but I guess its okay." Naruto said shrugging a little.

"Okay now that introduction and explanations are out of the way I have one more thing to tell you. Tomorrow is your final Genin test." There was an immediate response from a shouting Ino and Naruto while Shikamaru just sighed and muttered his catch phrase under his breath.

"Before you guys complain any and start going on about how you already passed the exam let me just say that, that was only the first part of it. The exam was to make sure you were capable of being a Genin the second bit is to make sure you are able to be the type of Genin you are most suited for." Asuma was relieved that they stopped they complaints.

"Okay if that's all then meet me here at seven tomorrow." With that he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

As soon as Naruto saw him do that he vowed to learn how to poof away like his sensei.

"Well I'll see you Naruto, Ino." Shikamaru said as he turned and left. Ino just hmphed and stalked away leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

'_Good thing I'm already at the old mans office I need to talk to him about Kyuubi before Harry or Eragon get here.'_ He thought as he went inside.

* * *

Harry was walking out of the classroom with his team, heading towards the roof where their sensei told them to meet.

"What do you guys think of him so far?" Harry asked his teammates Sasuke just ignored him.

"So far he looks like a lazy ass who doesn't know the time" Ya said she was getting rather cranky due to their sensei's lateness.

They finally arrived at the roof to see their sensei sitting on the edge of the building.

"Afternoon you three please take a seat." They accepted the offer and sat down on anything they could find that they could sit on.

"Okay now that we are all comfortable lets start with introductions. I am Hatake Kakashi my likes aren't really your business and my dislikes are the same. My ambition in life frankly isn't your problem. How about you?" he said pointing to the girl names Ya. She wore navy blue shirt with to kunai crossing eachother on the back. Her shirt was accompanied by loose black paints. She had a bow in her hands but a quiver could not be seen. Her forehead protector was on her forehead, it helped hold back her long black hair.

"My name is Odori Ya." Se said in a bit of a rough commanding like voice "My likes are weapons, my dislikes are weapons that don't work. And my ambition in life is to be a strong clan leader one day." She finished

"Good how about you?" the masked ninja said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchia Sasuke." He said with an emotionless voice. "I don't like very many things but my dislikes are in abundance. One of them being fan girls." The last part he said with a slight shudder at the thought of the usual crowd of girls that chased him. "My ambition in life is to kill a certain someone." Kakashi knew what Sasuke talked about with the last part, but Ya and Harry were freaked out by it.

"Okay your turn." He said gesturing to Harry.

"My name is Potter Harry, my likes are hanging around with my brothers Naruto and Eragon. I dislike arrogant asses." He said glancing and Sasuke. "And my ambition in life is to be the best ninja in the village besides the Hokage."

That statement caught Kakashi off guard a bit. Why did the runt not want to be Hokage but yet be the best shinobi in the village besides the Hokage. So Kakashi asked the only thing he could think of.

"Why?"

Harry was a little confused at first before he caught on.

"Because Naruto is going to be Hokage and me and Eragon are going to be his right hand men." This cause Ya to burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Imagining the short stack becoming Hokage." She said trying to control her laughter.

"He will become Hokage one day you'll see!" Harry yelled defending his brother.

"Okay you two that's enough." Kakashi said, although he almost let out a laugh at hearing about Naruto become Hokage.

"Okay guys there is a bridge on the East Side of Konoha do you all know about it?" All three nodded. "Good because that's our meeting place. We are going to meet there before every training session and mission. But before we get into training and missions there is just one more thing we have to do." He paused for a little dramatic effect. "There is one more Genin test you guys have to take before you become official Genin." Harry and Ya uproared in protest, Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Shut up…" Kakashi said rather simply, but it worked any way. "You guys just took part of the exam, the part to make sure you Genin material this part, part two, will make sure you can be the Genin you will be assigned to be."

"And exactly what type of Genin are we suppose to be?" Ya asked her fists on her hips, she glared daggers at Kakashi.

"You have to wait until tomorrow to find that out. So meet me at training field seven tomorrow." He said as he got up. "Oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up." He said as he poofed away.

END CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: So that is meeting the teams. What do ya think so far? In other words REVIEW GOSH DANGIT! Please?


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

A/N:Okay here is the moment of truth, Revelations the three find out about their past and some of their future. any way I'm done with stalling

Disclaimer: I dont own anything of Harry Potter, Naruto, or Eragon. Like many others I wish I did but I don't

* * *

Revelations

Naruto's team just left him alone with his thoughts in front of the Hokage tower.

'_Well I might as well talk to the old man about Kyuubi before Harry and Eragon get here_.' Naruto thought as he walked into the Hokage office.

"Hello Naruto-kun how are you?" the secretary said. At first when she took the job and saw Naruto she was completely mortified that the demon just walked in casually. She even went as far as to order the ANBU to kill him screaming 'The demon is attacking!', lucky for Naruto at the time the Hokage came out of his office when that happened. It took her a while to get use to the fact but after watching him through the years she developed an almost sisterly bond with him, Harry, and Eragon.

"I'm good Nanami-chan how are you?" Naruto asked smiling brightly.

"I am doing fine, if you are here to see the Hokage his meeting just finished so he should be open just let me announce you." She said getting up leading Naruto to the Hokages main office.

"Hello Takumi-kun, Yugao-chan." Naruto greeted the two ANBU guards with smiles.

"Afternoon Naruto." The two replied at the same time with emotionless voices. Even if they didn't show it they also had a connection with Naruto and his brothers. But being on duty they had to keep appearances. It seemed who ever worked in the same building as the Hokage couldn't help but form connections with the frequent visiting trio.

"Uzumaki Naruto to see you Hokage-sama." Nanami said through the door.

"Send him in." Came the reply. Nanami then opened to doors to let Naruto in. Naruto could see a man with black hair and expressionless white eyes look at him over his shoulder.

"Well Hiashi it's been good to see you again I look forward to our next meeting. And I'll make sure to take care of that problem as soon as I can." The Hokage said standing up holding out his hand.

"Very well Hokage-sama until next time." Came the emotionless reply as he stood up and shook the Hokages hand. With that he turned and walked out of the office, as he passed Naruto he sent a hateful glare at him. Naruto although did notice the glare, enduring it for his entire life taught how to ignore it. However Nanami sent a glare to the back of the Hyuga's head. The two ANBU guards frowned behind their mask, although no one could tell.

"Well Naruto take a seat I assume this is about the teams, but where are Harry and Eragon?" he asked noticing that the other two weren't there.

"They are probably still with their teams. But I'm not here to talk about that." This caught the aged man's attention.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to talk about… the Kyuubi." Naruto's usual happy face turned into one of confusion and slight nervousness. The mention of the Kyuubi caught all listening participants by surprise. Nanami looked at him wondering when he found out, the ANBU just looked over their shoulders slightly.

"Nanami please leave and close the doors no one is allowed in not even Harry and Eragon." Sarutobi said already recovered from shock now in a more serious mood.

"Yes Hokage-sama." She said as she bowed and left closing the doors behind her.

"Well Naruto what do you want to know?" he asked.

"First of all I want to know is it true that it's sealed inside me." Naruto demanded subconsciously putting his hand on his stomach. He was pretty sure what the answer already was, but hey he could hope right?

"Yes Naruto it's true." He replied looking directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked down for a second, a sad look in his eyes. With his head still down he asked.

"Why?"

"Because the Fourth knew he could not defeat a demon of such great power so he had to seal it. Now something normal to seal it in like a rock or tree wouldn't do because they have no conscience and it could have easily escaped to terrorize Konoha again. So he had to seal it inside a baby because, as I am sure you have learned in the academy, that infants do not develop Chakra coils until they are at least a few weeks old." The Hokage said with a slight lecturing tone. "So in a sense the Kyuubi gave you Chakra coils at an earlier age than is normal. That is also the reason why he didn't seal it in himself or someone else with Chakra coils because the Kyuubis Chakra would have immediately been absorbed into their system. And it would make them in a sense 'overload' making their coils burst and the Kyuubi to escape in the process killing the person. The reason why the Yondaime chose to seal it in you were two reason." He paused for a second, what he was about to reveal to the boy was going to change him for life.

"What were the reasons?" Naruto asked after the old man stopped for a while

"The first reason was because you were the only child without Chakra coils because you were just born that day. The second reason was…" This was it but Sarutobi was positive he was ready to take it. "Because the Yondaime could not ask another parent to do something he was unwilling to do to his own child." He stopped to wait for Naruto's reply.

"What?" Naruto asked unbelief and confusion tainted his voice and expression.

"Naruto your father is Arashi Sumiyaka the Fourth Hokage." Sarutobi said looking directly into Narutos eyes. Naruto stared back for a second before he burst out laughing. This was a response the Third certainly did not expect.

"Haha very funny old man, the Fourth can't be my father if he was I would be treated like royalty." Naruto said thinking back at the academy as he read about the Yondaime. Sarutobi just continued to look at Naruto with an unwavering serious expression.

After a few minutes of rolling on the floor Naruto noticed the Hokages look and stopped.

"You're serious aren't you?" Naruto said his expression changing to a more somber look. The Hokage just nodded slowly his expression still unchanging.

"Hmm… Are you sure you don't have water in your brain from earlier." Asked Naruto half hoping what he was being told it was true the other half saying it wasn't possible.

"I'm positive." He responded the expression seemed to be glued to his face.

"So you're saying that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in me because I didn't have any Chakra coils and because I'm his son?" Naruto asked a quizzical unbelieving look on his face. The Hokage just nodded again.

"But we don't look anything alike!" Naruto shouted. With that the Sandaime pulled out a picture from his desk.

"This is the Shinobi profile picture of your father when he was your age. Most of his possessions were destroyed for your protection accept those that I saved, and those that he left for you. This is one of those I managed to save."

Naruto didn't really pay attention, he was to focused on the picture. It was like looking in a mirror, he even had the same dumb smile he did. The only difference between Naruto and the future Hokage was that he wasn't wearing orange clothes and he had no whisker marks on his face.

"Naruto I have some other things from your father for you." He said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. The Third strolled to a painting of one of the past Hokages and swung it open to reveal a safe. He spun the knob for the sixteen numbered combination unlocking the safe pulling out two scrolls.

The first one had a seal on it that Naruto didn't recognize. The second one just looked like a plain scroll. The old man then walked to Naruto and handed him both scrolls.

"Naruto this scroll," he said pointing to the one with the seal on it. "Is the scroll that has the secrets to the Hiraishin no Jutsu, the technique that gave your father the reputation he still has today as the Yellow Flash. It is sealed by a blood seal so only you can open it." Naruto looked at the scroll with respect and put it in his pouch.

"What's this one?" Naruto said holding up the second scroll. Before the Hokage answered he went to the still open safe and pulled out a set of keys and one more scroll. Before he could close it Naruto saw a small orange book in the safe.

"That Naruto is your fathers will." He said walking up to Naruto and handing him the set of keys. "Read it." The third urged, so Naruto unrolled the scroll and read it.

_Official will of the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf Arashi Sumiyaka_

_I Arashi Sumiyaka, Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, hear by leave all of my possessions to my only son Arashi Naruto, who shall hear by be known as Uzumaki Naruto until he deems worthy to be strong enough to bare my name._

_Naruto if you are reading this then obviously I am dead. Your mother just died giving birth to you and I am about to sacrifice my own life sealing the Kyuubi inside you. __Naruto I am sure you have a lot of questions but I don't have a lot of time to write since my time is limited as the Kyuubi draws closer and closer to our village._

_First of all Naruto I give my most sincere apologies for giving you this heavy burden, but know this I could never asked another person to do this to their child and that there is no other way._

_Before your mother died she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that not even death can stop that love. Your mother was a beautiful woman, she had brown hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were even bluer than mine. And best of all she loved ramen even more then I do._

_Naruto I leave you with some advice, first is that when you perform the Hiraishin it is impossible to perform it going against the flow of Chakra you must go with it. Secondly when Jiraiya-sensei teaches you the Rasengan remember to think random circles. Oh and be patient with my old sensei, I know he's a pervert but if you have the proper leverage he will teach you almost anything. And your mother said before she died that if Jiraiya turns you into a pervert that she will come back from the grave to knock some sense into both of you. Kami-sama, your mother is so beautiful._

_My last bit of advice is to never stop. Never stop believing in yourself or in those around you. Have faith and never give up. I know those are rather cheesy last words but I am being rushed here and I couldn't think of anything else. __You know I feel kind of weird writing this while holding you in my arms._

_Son, I hope the village views you how I want them to, as a hero not as a monster. And also remember to look both ways before crossing country borderlines. And don't forget to brush your teeth twice a day and wash behind your ears. __Those are just some tidbits your mother would have put in._

_Naruto, remember I love you, you are my son and when you are old enough to protect yourself from the enemies I have made make sure you bare my name proudly._

_I take my leave Naruto they need me now. Goodbye my son I still watch over you._

_Arashi 'The Yellow Flash' Sumiyaka,_

_Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf_

_PS: If you look in the attic of the clan compound, you should find one of my journals. They have more notes about Hiraishin and Rasengan. It also tells of when your mother and I first met. Now I really have to go good bye for the last time Naruto._

Naruto finished reading the scroll with and expressionless face, but Sarutobi could tell Naruto was fighting back tears.

"Naruto there are some things I must ask you to do. First thing, please do not use your fathers name stay with Uzumaki for now. You may not like it but it is for your protection. Secondly I would like for you to only study the Hiraishin first before attempting to perform it. I do not know how much Chakra it uses and it might kill you and the people around you if you try it. Third thing is your fathers possessions, I do not have any more of it here it is at your house." Naruto looked up, the last word caught his attention.

"House?" he asked with a little surprised voice.

"Yes, well a clan compound actually. You see your father wanted to start his own clan so he built his own clan compound. It is quite big and you will find everything you need in it. You should also find that it is in pristine shape I had my most trusted shinobi take care of it."

"Where is it located?" Naruto asked.

"It is by the Hyuga and Uchia clan compounds. It may surprise you a little but Uchia Fugaku and Hyuga Hiashi were close friends with your father. The three accompanied each other on many missions when they became Chunin." The old man said with a gleam in his eyes remembering better days. "Well any way," he said snapping out of his daze. "I will have Hatake Kakashi take you there after we are done."

"Huh? That's Harry's sensei, why would you have him take me there?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Because Kakashi, believe it or not, was once your fathers student." The old man replied. Naruto looked down deep in thought. "You know he was objective to you not being on his Genin team." Sarutobi said glancing at Naruto to see if he had a reaction.

"Well Naruto that is pretty much all I have to say about the matter." Sarutobi said after Naruto gave no reaction.

"Okay." Naruto said still deep in thought.

"Well Naruto I think it's time we let Eragon in I'm sure he is here already." The Hokage said standing up walking towards the door.

When he opened it he saw both Eragon and Harry sitting on the waiting chairs looking agitated.

'_Wow we must have stayed in there longer then I thought if Harry is here, either that or Kakashi final is getting a sense of time._' The Hokage thought.

"Harry, Eragon you can come in now." He said beckoning the other two to come in.

* * *

Harry rushed to the Hokage tower hoping that Eragon and Naruto wouldn't be to mad at him for being to late. 

'_Damn lazy sensei.'_ He thought bashing his new sensei in his mind.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the Hokage building he walked in to see a disgruntled Eragon sitting in the waiting chairs.

"Hey Eragon how long you been here? And Where's Naruto?" Harry said slightly out of breath.

"I've been here for hours now but apparently the Hokage cant see anyone right now, some meeting I guess. Yugao-chan even threw me back in here when I tried to sneak in." Said an angry Eragon.

"So-" Harry never got to finish his question when he heard a familiar voice call his and Eragon's name.

"Harry, Eragon you can come in now." The Hokage said beckoning them to step into his office.

"Nanami no one is allowed in until I say." The Hokage said closing the double doors behind him as Harry and Eragon entered.

"Okay old man what's the big deal about putting us on different teams?" Harry asked not giving the old man a chance to even sit down yet. He was the only one of the three with the anger of not being on the same team as Naruto and Eragon still fresh in his mind.

Naruto though wasn't paying to much attention to what was going on. Eragon noticed this.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" he asked concern for his brother.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He replied coming out of his stupor. "Hey old man why did you put us on different teams?" Naruto said joining in hopping Eragon would forget about what he saw.

The Hokage just sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I have my reasons." He said

"Yeah like what?" all three said at the same time.

"Well there are a lot of them but I will start with the top reasons. You boys should sit down this is going to take a while and its going to be a bit of a shock." He said sitting down. The three took his offer and sat down on three nearby chairs.

"First of all I want to say that you three would have made a great team one of the best in Konoha." The three looked proud as he said this. "But I can't just have one great team of Genin I need to even it out to benefit the entire village not just one team." Although this did boost their ego a bit it didn't satisfy as a reason to not be on the same team and they immediately started to rebuttal.

"Boys that is not my only reason first of all I should tell you all something before I give you my other reasons." This quieted down the trio and allowed the Hokage to continue.

"First thing Harry and Eragon you are not from this land."

"What!?" all three came at the same time.

"Please let me explain!" the old man replied sounding agitated.

"Harry you came from a place that is far away from here called England. Wizards and witches and other assortments of people and creatures populate it. Eragon you come from a place called Alagaësia, rather strange name but the people there are not to be hindered with. They have a power they call magic that is much like our jutsu. Harry the place you came from also has magic but it is vastly different from the magic of Alagaësia."

To say that the three were confused was a huge understatement. Sarutobi saw the confused look on their faces and sighed.

"I guess I need help explaining this, please wait a for a minute." The aged shinobi then lifted his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a phoenix he then took out foot long stick and touched the tattoo on his arm. For a second the tattoo burned bright. A second later a man came from thin air, he had a sword at his side and look just as old as the Hokage.

"Brom-san good to see you again." Sarutobi greeted.

"If I'm here for why I think I'm here, then now isn't exactly the time for pleasantries Sarutobi." When he finished his sentence another elderly man wearing half moon glasses and lavender robes appeared on the opposite side of the Third.

"Sarutobi, Brom good to see old friends again." The strange man greeted.

"Albus-san." The Hokage replied.

"I don't think now is the time for pleasantries. It looks like we have three very confused boys here." The man called Brom said looking at the sitting trio.

"Yes it appears so." The man in the robes said. "Hello Harry it is good to see you again, last time I saw you I left you here as a baby." He said looking at Harry with kind eyes.

"Same to you Eragon." Said the man with the sword.

"What the hell is going on here old man?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"Well let us explain, This is Brom the Dragon Rider." He said pointing to the man with the sword. "And this is Albus Dumbledore. Brom-san is from Alagaësia, and Albus-san is from England." He said rather simply.

"You can call me Dumbledore." The man in the robes said with a small bow.

The three still looked vastly confused.

"I think it would be wise to start from the beginning." Dumbledore said.

"I agree." Brom said

"Which beginning theirs? Or the beginning, beginning?" Sarutobi said.

"I would say the beginning, beginning." Brom said.

"Yes that would be best." Dumbledore said.

"Okay then boys get comfortable cause you are going to go through a history they don't teach anywhere." The Hokage said. "Basically before any of this land, or any other land for that matter, were created they were all joined together. Dinosaurs still roamed the earth then. And only the very first humans were walking on the earth."

"You see as far our combined research goes we have discovered that one day one when a certain Neanderthal named Ugh, we think his full name was Ugh Ooh Poo Ooka Ooka." Dumbledore said starting to trail of the subject.

"Well one day when Ugh went hunting, he happened to be struck square in the head with lightning. None of us know how exactly but somehow this lightning bolt gave him powers and knowledge far beyond his years or time." Brom continued off Dumbledore. "You see he had the powers of speaking a certain language he could control them. He would say Brisingr and he could control fire." Sarutobi then continued

"He would form hand seals and say different types of specific words and he could do amazing things, like summon creatures. And not only that but he could focus this power to certain parts of his body, for example in his legs and he would run faster." Then it was Dumbledore's turn.

"He took certain types of wood and crafted it into wands and put essence of magical animals in them. With that he would move the wand in intricate patterns and say incantations and would perform similar feats as he would with the other to methods of power." Dumbledore finished.

"So what happened to him?" Eragon asked.

"He had three wives and three children." Brom said. "Somehow he knew that each of his three children would have certain parts of his power. One of the, Ook had the power to use magic with wand. His second son, Ooh had the power of hand seals, while the last one, Aah had the power of words. All of them somehow managed to live long enough for the world to separate and they all went their own way."

Sarutobi took over now.

"The one with the power of words went south to a place of extreme cold, a place Dumbledore calls Antarctica. And the one with the power of hand seals went to a place called the Pacific Ocean and found an Island big enough to be a continent, it was the twin of a place called Australia. And the wand user stayed with his father and grew up with the regular population."

It was Dumbledore's turn again.

"You see my people, wizards and witches, have been around what we call muggles since as long as time can record, for a time we were known to them but now we choose to stay in secrecy so they don't bother us."

"But," Brom said interrupting him. "After the Millenniums that passed each civilization forgot about the other, which is why you did not know about the wizarding world or Alagaësia. Somehow our ancestors hid us so well that not even the 'muggles' could find us." He finished.

"Well that covers the basics right?" Sarutobi said.

"I believe so but we should have them tell us about it just to make sure they understand." The wizard said.

"Very well Eragon, Harry, Naruto please tell us what you have just learned." Brom said gazing over the three boys. It took a moment before they came out of their daze.

"Well, umm, From what I could tell back before time began there was some caveman that got struck by lightning and got three different powers." Harry said snapping out of the daze first. Then Eragon spoke up.

"Then the three sons went out and populated different nations one of them came here, another to that 'Antarctica' place, and the last one stayed with the rest and survived with the rest of them." Naruto still wasn't out of his daze.

"Good enough," Brom said, "Now its time to talk about you three."

"What do you mean talk about us?" Naruto said finally snapping out of the daze.

"I mean that all three of you are destined for greatness." He said gruffly. "Sarutobi please get the egg." He said, the Hokage just nodded and unrolled the scroll Naruto saw him get when he got the keys to his new house. He put his hand on the rolled out scroll and a second later an oval shaped stone sat on top of it. He then picked it up and handed it to Brom. The old man then turned to Eragon and handed it to him.

"That Eragon is a dragon egg." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Uh… thanks… I guess." He replied he felt the egg and it was smoother than anything he felt.

"Don't be arrogant boy remember you are from Alagaësia and dragons have been there since before Aah was even there."

"Well what do you want me to do with it." A confused Eragon asked.

"When she hatches you will become her rider." He said the hint of pride in his voice again.

"What does that mean?" Asked an even more confused Eragon. Brom sighed and responded.

"It means that when you touch her when she hatches you will from a link with her. You will be able to communicate with her through your mind and she will make you even more powerful." The last part caught the three young boys attention.

"Hey I want a dragon!" Naruto protested.

"Me too!" Harry said agreeing with the blonde.

"I'm sorry but that egg is one of three that are left and Eragon is destined to be her rider. You see you can't just get an egg and the dragon hatches for you and you become a rider. The dragon chooses the rider." Brom finished in a bit of a sage way.

"Well then we will have to get those last two eggs wont we." Eragon said, "You never know you two could be destined to be their riders." This made their hopes go up a little.

"Well even if against everything that's possible you are to be their riders you wont find out any time soon." Brom said.

"Why not?" the trio asked.

"Because the last two eggs are being guarded by an evil man that goes by the name Galbatorix. He is the king of Alagaësia, and he is an insane, power hungry tyrant."

"Then we will just have to just kill him and take the eggs!" Naruto replied confidence drenched his voice.

"Sorry but that is Eragon's job." He said catching them by surprise a little. "But no one can defeat him yet, only with the power a dragon can give and our power can defeat him." Brom finished closing the argument.

"Okay Brom-san if you are finished I think it's Albus-san's turn." The Hokage said.

"Thank you Sarutobi." The wizard replied and turned to Harry. "Well Harry what would you like to know?"

The sudden spotlight caught him off guard, for a second he didn't know what to ask until a certain question came into mind.

"Who were my parents?" He asked with a sincere voice.

"Ah, a good question." He said with a kind voice. "Their names were James and Lily Potter. You look exactly like your father, accept your eyes there your mothers. You'r parents along with many others were part of a secret organization I called The Order of the Phoenix. They plus the other members fought against a man named Voldemort and his followers. They died fighting him and protecting you."

Harry was absorbing every word he said.

"How did they die?" he asked.

"They died when Voldemort attacked your home. Your father died fighting him to keep him away from you and his mother. And your mother sacrificed herself to protect you, which is why you are alive today with only a scar." He said gesturing to the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry absent-mindedly touched his forehead. Harry asked the next question that came to his head.

"Who is Voldemort?" Anger tinted his voice.

"He is an evil wizard who hates muggles and believes that they should be serving under wizards. Fortunately many other people disagree with him and think that things are fine without the muggles knowing about the wizarding world. There was a wizarding war that went for years. It looked like it was never going to end, but then there was a ray of hope. There were rumors of a newborn baby who could defeat him one day. So he went out to find that baby, it turned out to be you." He said, a tiny hint of surprise in his voice. Harry tried to mull this over when Naruto asked a question.

"Hey you know I have a question." He said ruining the mood of the room.

"What is it Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

"Why did you bring Harry and Eragon here when you could have left them where they came from?" he asked leaning back in his chair. Harry and Eragon looked at him with a angered and questioning look. "Not that I'm complaining." He quickly added seeing the look on his brothers faces.

"That's another good question Naruto." Sarutobi complimented. "You see Brom, Albus, and myself, met quite some time ago. How we met really doesn't matter. But you see we all discussed the land we came from and we eventually discussed you three. We decided then that Eragon and Harry would be raised here as shinobi to learn how to protect yourselves at a young age. Already you three in a fistfight could beat Dumbledore. But Brom is a different story. That is also why I put you on Gekko's team Eragon, he may not look it but he is very exceptional with a sword and when you go to Alagaësia that is going to be your main weapon of choice." He finished.

"Okay that makes sense." Eragon said, he swore he could feel the egg shake in his lap but he just ignored it.

"Do you three have any other questions?" Dumbledore asked holding his arms open in a kindly matter.

"Well if they do they will have to wait for the answers I'm getting tired and want to go home." Brom said.

"Yes Brom-san you are right." Sarutobi said.

"Well Eragon when that dragon hatches I'll be back to give you special training." Brom said turning to Eragon.

"I look forward to it." Eragon said in a little excited voice.

"Haha lets see you say that when you go through it." He said, before Eragon could question him he heard him mutter something under his breath and watched him disappear. When Brom left Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Well Harry this is goodbye for now, but before I go I have something for you." He said as he rummaged through his robe. After a minute he found what he was looking for and pulled out a letter made of parchment. After looking the letter over, Dumbledore handed the parchment to Harry. Harry accepted it and quickly looked at the address.

_Harry Potter_

_Konohagakure_

_Apartment complex 11234, D3_

After reading the address he opened it and read the contents. After he finished it he looked at Dumbledore.

"What do you mean I'm accepted to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He said in a skeptical tone.

"It means Harry," The Hokage said before Dumbledore could say anything. "That you, Naruto, and Eragon are going on a D to S class mission in a few months time." This caused the remaining four people to have shocked look, Dumbledore more then the trio.

"I thought we agreed for only Harry to come." He said his voice still kindly but a spark of anger could be seen behind his half moon spectacles.

"Yes but if I know these three they wont leave without the other. Yes Harry is a year older then both Naruto and Eragon but I'm sure being the headmaster you can pull some strings and let them enroll. After all us all being descendents of Ugh they should have enough of your magic in them that they can perform it." He said in a 'this conversation is over' type of tone.

"You are making my job harder for me but I suppose it won't be to much trouble. Besides Harry could use the helping hand. I will send for them at then end of July." With that Dumbledore said his good-byes, then turned on the spot and disappeared with a light 'pop'.

"Well boys I think that's enough for tonight." Sarutobi said to the quiet trio, all of them were deep in their own thoughts. This was a lot for the one eleven year old and two ten year-olds to take all at once.

Seeing that they were lost in thought he got up and opened his office door.

"Yugao please go fetch Kakashi for me please." He said to the female ANBU.

"Hai Hokage-sama." And in a fraction of a second she sped off.

"Nanami please only let Kakashi in when he arrives."

"Hai Hokage-sama." She said continuing her paperwork.

With that the aged shinobi went back into his office closing the door behind him. He sighed and then went behind his desk to look at the still deep in thought trio.

"Well boys if you have any last questions now is the time." He said, his response were light nods from all three. They sat in silence for a good two minutes before a voice came from the door.

"Hatake Kakashi is here Hokage-sama." Came the voice of Yugao behind the door.

"Let him in." A second later the lazy silver haired Jonin walked into the room. He saw Naruto, Eragon, and Harry all deep in thought, they didn't even seem to notice him walk in. '_Strange…'_ he thought.

"Kakashi please take Naruto, Harry, and Eragon to their new home please." The Hokage said, this statement confused Kakashi for a little while.

"What do you mean 'new home' Hokage-sama?" he asked behind his mask.

"I mean the Arashi compound." This caught Kakashi completely off guard, his only visible eye widened in surprise.

"You told him?" He asked his voice caked with surprise.

"Yes, please take them, it is very late and they should be in bed already." He said finishing the conversation.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said turning to the boys.

"Okay you three please follow me." He said, at first he expected them to just keep sitting there but apparently they were on autopilot because they all stood up and stood next to him. With that he walked out of the Hokage tower and led them through Konoha towards the prestigious clan compounds.

It was only a half-hour walk from the Hokage tower. At the end of their walking the boys got out of their daze and noticed what was in front of them. At first they saw huge bar gates, behind the gate they could see a huge mansion that could almost pass off as a castle. It had a classic Japanese exterior to it and was painted a light yellow color. The clan symbol, which was a three-pronged kunai with a seal on the hilt, was every where on the compound. The exterior gardening was absolutely superb, the flower and bush arrangements complimented the look of the house very well. They couldn't see much else from the moons light.

"Welcome to your new home you three, Naruto I believe you have the keys." Kakashi said also absorbing the beautiful clan house.

"Huh? Oh yeah." The blonde Genin said pulling out some keys fumbling around with them for a second, and trying each one to the gate. It didn't take long until the gate swung open.

"Well goodnight you three. Remember Harry seven tomorrow at Training field seven." Kakashi said before he turned and walked away.

"Well should we go in or what?" Harry said not paying much attention to what his sensei just said.

"Don't see why not." Eragon said shrugging slightly, "What do you think Naruto?" Naruto just stood there staring at the mansion. This was once where his parents lived, there was probably even a baby room for him in there somewhere. There could also be dojos where he, Harry, and Eragon could train. He knew there was probably everything in there he could possibly ever need for a lifetime.

But for some reason Naruto didn't care about that, all he was thinking was '_This was my fathers home._'

"Naruto!" Eragon shouted slightly.

"Huh?" Naruto said coming out of his daze.

"Think we should go in and get some rest?" Eragon said.

"Yeah lets go we can explore it after meeting out teams tomorrow." He said taking the first step towards the compound.

It was a short walk to the front door. Naruto hesitated before he unlocked it and walked in. He walked into a perfectly furnished living room, he couldn't see much because of lack of light but the moon outside shone through the windows showing a staircase the led upstairs.

"C'mon lets find some bedrooms." Naruto said heading to the stairs. The other two quickly followed suit.

A minute later they were in a long hall way that was littered with doors. Windows dotted the wall allowing the moonlight to shine through.

"Okay guys its finders keepers for tonight, now try to find a bedroom you want." Naruto said opening a door to what seemed like a guestroom. It was to Naruto's liking so he decided this would be his room for now. Eragon walked a little further down until he too found a guestroom. Harry though walked down to the end of the hallway and found the jackpot. He opened the door to find a comfortable looking king size bed.

"Haha suckers." He said as he quickly climbed into the extremely comfortable bed falling asleep immediately.

End Chapter

* * *

A/N: Okay PLEASE REVIEW I want to know how I did on this chapter so PLEASE review! The sixth chapter should be up soon enough. 


	6. Chapter 6: Seigyokua

A/N: Okay here is chapter six finaly. The LONGEST chapter I have written. Dont expect other ones this long. Now alot of you Eragon fans are going to hate me after this but I will explain after the chapter. Any way read and review please.

"Hi I'm Eragon." - regular talk

'_Hi I'm Harry._' - thought

_Hey this be Naruto. -_ writing

* * *

Seigyokua and the Second Part of the Genin Exam

Naruto lay awake in his queen-sized bed.

'_Wow… this is so much bigger then my other bed._' He thought, he still wasn't to use to the fact that he was sleeping in the house his parents use to. Naruto had been trying to go to sleep for the last ten minutes, but to no avail. The surroundings were to different and foreign and thoughts of living here with his parents kept appearing in his head.

After a few more failed attempts to sleep, he decided to get a late night snack. He went down the hallway careful not to make to much noise as he walked. He walked down the stairs into the living room. There were four other doors leading to somewhere and one of them had to lead to the kitchen.

Lady luck seemed to be on his side tonight because the first door he opened was the kitchen. He saw cupboards that lined the top of the four walls. Stoves and microwaves lined along the counters. Dishwashers and sinks accompanied the other kitchen accessories. There was an island in the middle of the room.

It was then that Naruto saw Eragon sitting at the far end of the island. The blue dragon egg sat in front of him. It looked like he was having a staring contest with the egg.

"Eragon?" Apparently Eragon didn't know Naruto was there, because he nearly fell out of his chair when Naruto said his name.

"Oh hey Naruto, I couldn't sleep." Eragon said calming down a bit.

"Neither could I." Naruto replied sitting next to him joining him at staring at the egg. They stayed silent for a while until Naruto spoke up.

"Did you find any food in here?" Naruto asked still staring at the egg.

"Nope, looked in every one of the cupboards and drawer. All I found were silverware." Eragon replied also not taking his eyes off the egg.

"Damn." He replied quietly. The two seemed transfixed by the eggs unnatural shade of blue.

"So what are you going to name it?" Came a voice from the door of the kitchen.

"Harry what are you doing up?" Eragon asked his third brother who just walked in.

"Yeah and what do you mean 'name it'?" Naruto asked.

"I had that dream again." He replied

"Which one with the goat and Iruka-sensei playing chess while eating ramen from the top of their heads and you realize your still in class in your underwear?" Naruto asked

"No the green light one." Harry replied. Eragon and Naruto nodded their heads in understanding. Since the orphanage Harry occasionally had nightmares with flashes of green light. Naruto and Eragon never could figure out what was so scary about green light but Harry always woke up sweating from that nightmare.

"And I meant what are you going to name the dragon when she hatches?" Harry said sitting on the other side of Eragon.

"What makes you think its going to be a she?" Eragon said still having his staring contest with the egg.

"Because I actually listened to what that Brom guy said." Harry said.

"Yeah, well you are the smart one of the group." Eragon said.

"Yeah we never would have graduated from the academy if it weren't for me." Harry replied, this was another reason why the three wanted to be a team. They had the perfect evened out team. Harry was the strategist, Eragon was tied for best chakra control with Haruno Sakura, and Naruto was the powerhouse. In all they were all pretty evenly matched.

"Any way back on subject." Harry said interrupting their train of thought. "What are you going to name her when she hatches?"

"I don't know I guess I should wait until she hatches." Eragon said in reply. It was then the egg started to shake violently on the island. Their senses immediately kicked in and drew kunai as they jumped back form the egg. They watched it silently for a nervous two minutes before the egg stopped shaking.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked putting his kunai away.

"No idea." Eragon said gazing at the egg absentmindedly, his kunai still in his. Naruto and Harry sat back down. Eragon was a little more hesitant but he joined them soon after. Silence took over the trio again.

"How did we end up with this house any way?" Eragon asked aloud.

"I don't know maybe the old man finally decided to give us a bit more of a break." Harry said. "What do you think Naruto?" he said as he turned towards Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said dumbly being snapped out of his daze.

"We said how do you think we got this house?" Eragon repeated himself.

"I don't know." Naruto lied, he wasn't ready for them to find out yet. Harry wasn't convinced yet but he let it slide this time. Eragon though wasn't as thoroughly convinced, as Harry was. He was about to question Naruto when Harry tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to look at his brother to see him shake his head a little. Eragon was about to rebuttal when Harry gave him a stern look telling him not to push it.

"So how was your team Naruto?" Harry decided to ask changing the subject.

"Eh, they were okay I guess." Naruto shrugged. "Shikamaru is a lazy ass but he isn't a jerk like every one else. But Ino she is just a huge loud mouth I mean she is almost as loud as me." Naruto said putting his hand on his chest in a very Shakespeare way. "But it isn't as bad as being stuck with that Sasuke-teme, tough luck Harry." Naruto said giving his condolences to his brother.

"Hey someone has to get the short end of the stick right?" Harry said also shrugging. "But I'm just glad Ya is on my team, she seems to be the only girl in our class that doesn't have a stupid crush on that bastard."

"Good to hear at least one girl has a brain right?" Eragon said half laughing, Harry and Naruto agreed.

"So Eragon what about your team?" Naruto said remember he was paired with that weird white eyed girl and 'the statue' as he came to call him.

"They're not bad." Eragon imitated Naruto with his shrug. "Sure Shino is really creepy, and Hinata is quiet, but my sensei is the best!" Harry and Naruto were a little confused by this. Eragon saw the confused look on their faces and decided to ease their confusion. "Do you two have spots where your team meets before missions or training?" He asked, when the two nodded he continued. "Well my team meets at…" He paused to add a little drama, "Ichirakus." He finished with a satisfied look. Harry and Naruto just jaw dropped. They eventually turned to look back at the egg muttering something that sounded like 'lucky bastard' under their breath.

They stayed up for a few more minutes before they decided to go try to go back to bed.

It was about three in the morning when Eragon woke up because of rattling noise. He looked around the room until his eyes fell upon the egg. The egg was violently shaking this time nearly falling off the shelf it was on. Eragon watched intently waiting for something happen. When it stopped vibrating, five minutes later Eragon went back to sleep thinking '_Damn egg never be able to get any sleep_.'

Fortunately for the trio the three got up just five minutes before seven. When they finally realized the time they rushed out of the house not forgetting to lock it first. They each went their separate ways barely able to get to their destinations on time.

* * *

"Cutting it rather close aren't we Naruto?" Asuma said sucking on a cigarette. Ino glared at Naruto, thinking that he was going to one of those people who were always late. Shikamaru just did what he usually did, he muttered troublesome and looked at the sky. 

"Yeah Naruto we could have failed the second part of the Genin exam because of you." Ino said obnoxiously pointing a blaming finger at him.

"Hey I'm sorry I was just up late last night." Naruto defended himself.

"Oh yeah doing what?" Ino said putting her fists on her hips waiting for an answer. After a while when Naruto didn't give an answer their sensei butted in.

"Okay guys now isn't the time for arguments it's time to start the second part of your Genin exam." He said breathing out some smoke. The two blondes were silent and Shikamaru stopped looking at the clouds to pay better attention. "Now you already know what this team's purpose is, now it's time to see how good you are at it. Your objective will be to stop me from getting to Konoha's main entrance and bring me to the Hokages office got it?" The three nodded. "Good now I am going to hide somewhere in south end of the village, you three will have to find me and intercept me before I get to the gate and leave. You are encouraged to use any method at your disposal to get me to the Hokages office. Your time limit is until I get to the gate or you stop me and bring me to the Hokages office got it?" He finished the three nodded once again. "Good because your test begins… Now!" With that Asuma disappeared in a puff of smoke and the three Genin scattered throughout the village.

'_These guys don't get the concept of this yet do they?_' Asuma thought in a nearby tree.

* * *

"Eragon cough you were almost late." Said the half-dead Jonin. 

"Sorry Hayate-sensei but I didn't get much sleep." Eragon replied. Hayate had no argument there; the kid looked even worse off then he did.

"Well the cough point is you made it, and since cough every one is here I am going to explain the cough second part of the Genin exam." He said to the three Genin that were there. "As I said cough yesterday, this team will be cough learning how to track enemies long distances, but cough in addition to that you will also be learning how to disguise yourself in a way cough that your own mother wont cough recognize you." The three paid the utmost attention, that is if your definition of attention was one stared at you like a creepy statue, one looked around nervously, and one looked like he was sleeping standing up.

"Eragon pay cough better attention!" He said raising his voice, startling Eragon out of his sleep. His reaction must be good because he also drew a kunai as he woke.

"Show your face scum!" Eragon shouted before he realized what his surroundings were.

"If you're cough done napping then please cough pay better attention." Eragon flushed, lucky for him his teammates didn't seem to care.

"Okay to cough continue where I left off, this teams cough purpose is to all in all is to track and spy on the enemy. Now your test will cough be this. You must cough first track me down, I will disguise my scent and will have changed my look slightly so it cough wont be so easy. Then you must cough follow me in a henge or in some other cough disguise you are capable of using. Your goal is to cough track and follow me without being detected. You have a minimum of cough five times of getting caught." The Genin seemed to be paying attention although he couldn't tell with that Aburame.

"Ano sensei?" Asked a nervous Hinata.

"cough Yeah?" Hayate said looking at the girl.

"Oh umm… w-what information a-are we s-suppose to gather by f-following y-you?" She managed to stutter out.

"I could barley cough hear that Hinata cough next time please speak cough louder." He said.

"S-sorry Hayate-sensei." She said looking down with an ashamed look on her face.

"It's cough okay. To answer your cough question you are just suppose to cough follow me into every cough store I go into and find out who I talked to and cough what I bought, and also what I cough said. You must cough do this without being caught. When I cough come back here to Ichirakus and order the Miso special cough that will signal the end of the second part of the cough exam and you will join me for a bowl of cough ramen." Eragon gave a half hearted fist pump accompanied with a yawn.

"Okay if that's all," He paused for a moment to make sure they didn't have any questions. "Then cough lets get started on the second part of your cough Genin exam." He finished with a poof a smoke; Shino immediately turned to his teammates.

"I placed a female Kikai bug on him, we should be able to find him in a matter of minutes." He said in his usual expressionless voice. Hinata looked at her feet unsure what he was talking about. Eragon just looked confused.

"And how are we suppose to find him just because you put a bug on him?" He asked quizzically.

"Female Kikai bugs have a certain scent to them that the Male Kikai bug can smell from a minimum of fifty miles. Right now my bugs tell me that Hayate-sensei is in a clothing store four blocks from here." He finished.

"Yeah but why are you helping us? You could already be there gathering information." Eragon said in a sleepy voice.

"This is a team is it not? If a Genin team is to survive they must work as a team." Shino stated.

"Okay that makes sense I guess, well should we go then?" Eragon asked looked at the two. Shino just nodded Hinata gave a nervous 'Hai', and with that the three sped off with Shino in the lead.

* * *

"About time you got here Harry." Ya said sitting on one of three training posts that were in the training field. Sasuke was sitting on the edge memorial monument for the KIA shinobi. 

Harry ignored her and looked around for their sensei. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" He asked when he finally decided he wasn't there.

"How should I know he's only my sensei not my dog." Ya replied.

"How long you been here." Harry asked.

"Well me I got here an hour early, don't know how long he's been here." She said gesturing ever her shoulder to Sasuke.

"Can't tell anything with that teme can you?" He spoke like Sasuke wasn't even there.

"At least I'm not related to that dobe Naruto." He replied, trying to anger Harry. Unlucky for him Harry is smarter than Eragon and Naruto.

"Huh? Did you hear something Ya?" He asked feigning stupidity.

"Don't think I did." She said, playing along. Sasuke just seemed to ignore them as they went on like he wasn't there. After a while this lost its fun and the two just sat there waiting for their lazy sensei to show up. It was about two hours later until he appeared on one the posts next to Ya in a poof of smoke.

"Yo." He said holding up his hand in greeting.

"You're late!" Harry shouted, Ya and Sasuke stared at him waiting for an excuse.

"Well you see I got lost sniffing the flowers on the road of life." He said, his, only visible eye in the shape of a thin crescent.

"Liar." Harry mumbled Ya murmured her agreement with Harry. Sasuke just continued to stare at Kakashi.

Kakashi was a little disappointed in their reaction, hoping they would be a bit more dramatic with it. Over dramatic reactions where his favorite part of being late. But you can't win them all, plus there is some time for them to change. But in truth he wasn't late, in fact he was there earlier than Sasuke. He just hid in the shadows to see how they would react to eachother on their own. So far things didn't look good for them.

"Okay pay attention every one," Kakashi said turning to a bit more of a serious tone. "It's time for the second part of your Genin exam." With that he pulled out two bells. They tinkled as he held them in front of him. "Your goal is to take one of these bells from me before time runs out. If you fail to get a bell you go back to the academy for another year."

"But how are we all suppose to get a bell if there are only two? That would mean at least one of us is going back to the academy." Ya said.

"Only to make you fight harder to get a bell." He replied he then went over to the monument and placed a timer on it setting it for four hours. "You have until noon. Now begin!" As soon as the words left his mouth the three in front of him scattered to their hiding places.

* * *

Asuma was walking leisurely towards the gate. This was to easy; these guys must not really want to be Genin. The gate was in sight and no one was there to stop him, heck no even tried to stop him yet. He was about half way there when someone jumped in front of him making Asuma stop in his tracks. 

"Sorry sensei I can't let you leave I still have to become a Genin." Naruto said in his usual confident voice.

"Well you did a heck of a job so far." He replied sarcastically, all he got in reply was a scowl. "Well do you want to become a Genin or not?" He said trying to get him to attack. He was surprised to see Naruto just smirk. Why was he smirking, this wasn't like the usual Naruto. From what he knew about him that taunt should have worked. Then it hit him; he managed to jump out of the way just before a shadow attached itself to him.

"Clever, but apparently not clever enough." Asuma said still flying through the air.

"Spoke to soon sensei!" Came a voice behind him, he looked behind him to see Naruto pulling back his fist ready to punch him. He then turned around and kicked Naruto in the side. When his foot made contact Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He landed on a tree branch and looked around. Shikamaru was standing down the path with his fingers in the ram seal. Naruto was standing where he was before Asuma jumped to avoid the trap. He was wondering how he learned Shunshin it wasn't a Jutsu they taught at the academy was it? He really had to talk to Iruka after this.

"Almost got you there, sensei!" Naruto shouted looking up at Asuma.

"Yeah you did Naruto that was a good use of Shunshin." This compliment confused Naruto.

"What do you mean Shunshin?" He asked confused.

"I mean the Body flicker technique, Shunshin no Jutsu." Asuma said getting a little confused himself. Then another realization hit him for the second time within five minutes. Of course how could he forget the kid could use Kage Bunshin? The Hokage must have mentioned it at least seven times when he was briefing him on his team. It was then when at least four other Narutos jumped out from the trees around Asuma. Asuma reacted by throwing some kunai at the clones. When they disappeared he jumped back down to the path; he saw Shikamaru's shadow technique come after him again. He jumped behind Naruto to escape the shadow. When he landed behind Naruto he sent a kick to his head. It was then he realized his mistake. When Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke ten more Narutos appeared out of no where and grabbed him. He was wide open for Shikamaru's technique now.

He looked over at Shikamaru to see him standing there yawning. He was wondering what he was doing when it hit him… Ino. Before he could react he suddenly felt another presence in his mind, then he blacked out.

"Haha great shot Ino!" All ten Narutos said at once. They all let go of Asuma and all, but one of them, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ino couldn't help but take the compliment; she gave a small bow in Asuma's body.

"Let's get to the Hokage tower quick before Ino's Jutsu wears off." Shikamaru said, holding Ino's body.

"Right lets go!" Naruto said running down the path. The two followed him, one in the possessed body of their sensei, following behind him/her was Shikamaru holding Ino's body. It didn't take them long to get to the Hokage office. Once there the Hokage greeted them.

"Well it seems you pass the second part of your Genin exam team ten." He congratulated. "Ino if you would please give your sensei his body back so I can talk to him about your first mission tomorrow." Ino/Asuma, nodded her/his head, and a second later their sensei's body fell to the ground and Ino's seemingly lifeless body jumped from Shikamaru's arms.

"Well done team," Asuma said getting up and shaking his head. "You managed to lull me into a false sense of security and trap me. A well thought out plan I must say." Asuma didn't really think it was to great of a plan, great for a Genin to come up with yeah. But he was a Jonin and it was really a rather simple trap, but his pride wasn't about to admit that. So for now he would tell Kurenai that his team planned a very intricate trap that involved fifty of Naruto's clones and Shikamaru's shadows came from every which way.

"Okay you three good work, training starts tomorrow and also we get our first mission." He said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

After Naruto heard the words 'first mission' come out of his sensei's mouth he couldn't help but get a little excited.

"Yatta!" He shouted as he jumped in the air. His teammates looked embarrassed, a shinobi had to maintain control of themselves after all. But even they had trouble maintaining their excitement. Asuma rolled his eyes at Naruto, while his father just chuckled at Naruto's antics.

"Okay Team Ten you are free to go for today. Meet me in front of the Hokage tower at seven tomorrow got it?" All three gave a sharp nod. "Good now you are dismissed." With that the three now official Genin left the office, Naruto telling the ANBU guards and Nanami about his accomplishments. While Ino and Shikamaru just kept walking, Ino talked excitedly, Shikamaru pretty much ignored her, but he couldn't suppress a smirk. His plan did work perfectly after all.

* * *

"Okay where is he now?" Eragon asked Shino through the radio attached to his ear. 

"The target is in a weapons shop three blocks north of your position." Came the emotionless reply.

"White Eyes what is he doing?" He said.

"Ano," Hinata's quiet voice sounded from the radio. "He is b-buying two s-sets of kunai."

"Good I'm going in. Dragon Flame out." Eragon said before he henged into a normal citizen and sped off towards the said weapons shop.

"This is Dragon Flame. Weapon shop within eye sight, what is current position of target White Eyes?"

"H-He is talking t-to the owner." Hinata responded.

"Ten-four, I'm moving in." Eragon said as he took off his radio and headed for the weapon shop. He entered the weapon shop, which lived up to its name. The walls were covered with various weapons, from whips to chains, from sickles to scythes. Eragon was only slightly shocked by the amount of weapons. Yes he has been in one or two weapons shops before; most of them kicked him out because of his relation with Naruto. But all of the weapon shops he had been in never were this well stocked or had so many varieties of weapons. He made a quick look around and quickly spotted his sensei looking at kunai and shuriken in a glass case. While he was looking at the weapons he was still talking to the man behind the glass counter.

"So her cough sensei is Maito Gai?" He asked looking at the shuriken. "I feel sorry for her, cough being stuck with Gai as a sensei." Hayate shuddered at the thought.

"Yup and she says one of her teammates turned into a miniature clone of him." Replied the owner.

"Must be creepy." Hayate commented. By now Eragon was inspecting some interesting gauntlets that seemed to help concentrate chakra to the hands. Eragon looked at the price tag and immediately put down the gauntlets. He could never hope to afford something like that.

"I'll take a set of those fire seal shuriken." His sensei said pointing to one of the display shuriken, it had the kanji for fire engraved on it.

"Very good choice," The man said taking out a small box from underneath the counter. "When you put chakra into these shuriken they catch fire to add a little 'oomph' to them." He said with a little pride in his voice.

"Thanks Kyuogu," Hayate said accepting the small box. "Tell your daughter that cough another student will be joining her in her special training."

"Right I'll pass on the message to her." Kyuogu said, "Who will be joining her exactly?"

"A member of cough my Genin team." He said as he turned to leave the store. Before he exited though he turned to Eragon.

His back was turned to him but he could feel his sensei's eyes on him. '_Crap! Did he figure it out?_' He tried to stay as calm as he possibly could, acting like he was just browsing. After what seemed like forever Hayate turned back around to leave the shop. Eragon let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Unfortunately his sensei caught this.

"Strike cough four Eragon. And you cough already used that henge." Eragon's back stiffened considerably; he got caught for the fourth time that day.

'_Kuso!_' he swore in his mind. He left the shop to find his sensei was no where to be seen. He transformed out of the henge and put the radio back into place.

"White Eyes, Bug Boy come in this is Dragon Flame." A second later their two voices came over the radio.

"What is it Dragon Flame?" Shino said over the radio.

"It's strike four." Eragon could tell Shino was thinking on the other end. "Where is the targets location now?" Hinata's quiet voice came over the radio now.

"Ano Dragon Flame, h-he seems t-to be going back to I-Ichirakus." Eragon let out a sigh of relief it was almost over he could tell.

"Okay White Eyes, Bug Boy meet near Ichirakus. Dragon Flame out." When he finished Eragon took to the rooftops going top speed to Ichirakus. When he was about three buildings away he waited for his teammates. A second later Shino and Hinata landed next to him.

"Okay Hinata check to see if he has ordered anything yet." Eragon said.

"H-Hai." She said as she activated her Byakugan. "Hayate-sensei is already eating a bowl of ramen." She stated.

"Alright then guys lets go." Eragon said as he started to march forward. He didn't take two steps before Shino grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing Shino?" Eragon demanded.

"What type of ramen is it Hinata?" He asked ignoring Eragon.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eragon said getting frustrated. Shino continued to ignore him.

"I-I think he i-is having t-the beef." Hinata answered.

"Then we wait." Shino said letting go of Eragon.

"What?! Why wait he said when he ordered ramen at Ichirakus that we meet him there!" Eragon said raising his voice. Shino was starting to get on his nerves.

"He said join him when he ordered the Miso special." Shino said in his usual straightforward emotionless voice. With that Eragon calmed down some and sat down to try and wait patiently for his sensei to order the Miso special. All three sat there for about five minutes, when Shino said.

"My bugs tell me he has ordered the Miso special we go in now." He said as he walked towards Ichirakus.

"Finally!" Eragon shouted as he followed suite. Hinata was right behind them.

"Hey sensei!" Eragon shouted startling the half dead looking Jonin.

"You guys cough barely passed." He said as Hinata and Shino walked into the ramen stand.

"Yeah well we passed didn't we?" Eragon said looking at him with hopeful eyes. Hinata was holding her breath, and Shino, instead of looking straightforward like usual, was looking at Hayate with an expressionless face hiding behind the collar and sunglasses. Hayate sighed.

"First you have to tell me what I cough have been doing for the past cough seven hours remember?" When he said this Eragon calmed down and started to explain what him and his teammates have seen him do. They also told them how they managed to track him. After some consideration, and purposeful over the top drama he gave them his answer.

"You cough pass." He said waiting for the shout he knew was coming. And sure enough when Hayate finished his sentence Eragon pumped his fist in the air and shouted a victory cry. Hinata looked relieved and let out the breath she was holding. Shino turned back towards the counter.

"Okay cough first I have some presents cough for you because you passed." He said taking out the small box and the two sets of kunai from his weapon pouch. Naruto recognized the box was filled with the set of shuriken he bought from the weapons shop. The two kunai sets must be what Hinata saw him buy.

"As you already cough know this is what I bought at the weapon store cough I was just at." He said setting the weapons on the counter. "The owner is a cough good friend of mine and is also an excellent cough black smith. He makes the best weapons in Konoha."

"But what's so special about these?" Eragon asked picking up one of the kunai, he saw the kanji seal for electricity on them. The other set at the kanji seal for wind on it.

"These certain cough weapons have special chakra cough powered seals on them. When you pump cough even a little chakra cough into them they react to the cough element that is sealed on them." He said as he took a shuriken out of the box. He pumped a little chakra into it and it caught fire with orange flame. Eragon looked amazed, Hinata leaned forward and grabbed one of the kunai to examine it better. Shino just stared impassively.

"The cough best thing about them is that cough it doesn't matter what element affinity you are." Their sensei said. "Okay Eragon the shuriken cough are for you. Hinata the cough first set of kunai is for you. Shino you get the cough second set of kunai." Naruto picked up the shuriken and put them in his weapon pouch. Hinata picked up the kunai with the kanji seal for electricity on them, while Shino picked up the one with the wind kanji on it.

"Okay cough team tomorrow we will cough have our first training session and cough mission." Hayate said getting up. "And cough try not to lose those they're cough expensive." He said right before he left. The three official Genin said their good-byes before parting ways. Eragon figured he might as well go back to the house and wait for his brothers.

* * *

Harry was sitting on a secluded tree branch his sensei was insight. 

'_He must feel pretty confident standing in the clearing wide open like that._' Harry thought. He could see the bells reflect the light. He was trying to evaluate a plan. He knew he couldn't take on a Jonin, sure he might be able to get one of the bells on his own if he went full out. But he didn't want to reveal to much of himself to soon. So that meant teaming up. But with which one of his teammates should he attack with? Sasuke was a good choice but he didn't really like him, so Ya would have to do. With his mind set on finding his female teammate he rushed through the forest trying to find her chakra signature. He didn't even see Sasuke attack Kakashi.

Luck seemed to be on Harry's side today because it didn't take very long to find the teammate he was looking for.

"Hey Ya." He whispered shouted to her, she looked over at him and he motioned for her to come here. She got out of her hiding spot and walked over to Harry.

"What is it?" She demanded, her arms crossed.

"You and I both know we can't take on a Jonin by ourselves so lets team up. You get one bell I get the other. We can leave that teme out of the deal." Harry said in a nonchalant. Ya seemed to consider him for a moment before agreeing.

"Okay so what's the plan?" She said her bow in her hand.

"Well its rather simple, how good is your aim with that thing?" Harry said pointing to her bow.

"Better then my cousin Tenten is with kunai." She said.

"That doesn't really help me you know." Harry replied.

"Let's just say I can do what you want me to do." She said in a, just tell me the damn plan already, tone.

"Okay then here's what we do…"

Kakashi was standing in front of Sasuke who currently was neck deep in the ground.

"You should know better then attack a Jonin head on." He said in a lecturing tone. Sasuke just tried to glare a whole in a tree.

"Hey sensei my turn!" came a voice behind Kakashi, he turned around to see Harry charge him with a kunai in his left hand. "I'm going to get one of those bells if it's the last thing I do!" He shouted before he jumped at Kakashi. The ex-ANBU captain just grabbed Harry's wrist and twisted it until he dropped the kunai. Harry then tried to kick Kakashi in the side of the head, which he easily blocked with his other hand. Harry then had a free shot at the bells. He made a grab for them when Kakashi suddenly threw him off and jumped back.

"Clever, to bad Sasuke already tried something like that." Kakashi said in his usual lazy voice.

"Now why did you have to go and do that Uchiha? Well it doesn't interfere with my plan any so it doesn't matter I guess." Harry said in a sarcastic accusing tone. Kakashi was about to taunt Harry to attack him when he heard a jingling sound behind him. He looked to see Ya standing there making a V sign with her left hand while her right held the two bells. Kakashi seeing this fell face first into the ground, how the hell did this happen?

"How did you do that?" he asked still dumb founded.

"Well its rather simple Kakashi-sensei." Harry said walking over to Ya taking one of the bells. "You see when you pushed me back Ya here fired one of her special chakra affinity arrows, as she calls them. And when the bells were suspended in the air momentarily the arrow cut the string holding them to you and therefore you have the result." He said in a very factual way. Kakashi couldn't believe it, it was the simplest plan in the world and he fell for it. But the test wasn't over yet.

"Well you two pass you can go have the lunch I brought but Sasuke and I need to have a little chat." He said turning to the boy still buried in the earth. Harry figured out Kakashi's test a while ago, in fact before he figured it out before Kakashi said for them to begin. It wasn't exactly rocket science. They had to fight as a team, so he had to make up an excuse for Sasuke, even though he hated him.

"What do you mean? Sasuke helped." Harry said, Kakashi just whipped back around, and Sasuke's look was close to priceless.

"How did he help?" Kakashi and Ya asked at the same time.

"You see before you arrived sensei me and Sasuke made an agreement to work as a team. I was going to ask Ya but you already arrived. Sasuke's job was to distract you while I found Ya." Harry said. Kakashi knew he was lying because he watched his team for the two hours that he was 'late'. But Harry did stick up for his teammate even though he knew he hated him. Well they did show some teamwork. Yeah two of them hated the other one for being an arrogant ass, but at least one of the two helped him out. This was going to be very risky indeed.

"Okay…" Kakashi said, the three suddenly looked at intently. "You guys pass." He said. Harry just looked satisfied; Ya and Sasuke just smirked. At least these kids weren't obnoxiously loud. "Okay since you guys pass meet me at the team meeting spot tomorrow at seven for our training and mission. If you don't remember where our team meeting spot is then you have no business being a shinobi." He said before he poofed away.

"We're Genin now." Harry said. Ya nodded her head letting the feeling of accomplishment wash over her. Sasuke just struggled to get out of the ground. Harry saw this. He is going to hate himself for doing this but he has to at least try I mean they are going to be stuck on the same team after all.

"Need any help?" Harry asked. Sasuke didn't want to admit it; hell he hated to admit it. And his pride almost stopped him. But he could very well be stuck neck deep in the ground for a while before someone else came along. So he swallowed what was left of his pride and nodded his head.  
"Okay, Ya do you mind helping me?" Harry said bending down starting to dig Sasuke out with his hands. Ya was a little reluctant at first but joined Harry in digging their teammate out of the ground. It took them about ten minutes of digging before Sasuke was able to get himself out. When he got out he left them without even saying thanks.

"Well that's grateful." Ya said sarcastically.

"Yeah well that's pride for you." Harry said shrugging. "Want me to walk you home?" Harry offered he saw a chance to learn more about his teammate and be a gentleman why not?

Ya shrugged. "Don't see why not. My house isn't to far from the Hyuga clan compound.

"That's good because I was going to head that way any way." Harry said starting to leave the training area, Ya walking beside him.

"So how does that bow really work?" Harry asked trying to know more about his teammate.

"Well my family has something you could call a bloodline limit with weapons. But we aren't big enough to be considered a clan yet." She started. "You see our 'bloodline limit' allows us to have these sort of special connection between our element affinity and weapons, more so than is usual that is. You see my affinity is wind and this bow is made of a special wood that when I pump some chakra into it creates an arrow out of wind. Now there are a lot of people out there that can do that but that's where the bloodline limit comes in. See after I fire the wind arrow I can then control the arrow after I fire it, which makes my accuracy a hundred ten percent." She said with pride.

"So who made your bow?" Harry asked taking in everything Ya said.

"My uncle Kyuogu is an expert weapon craftsman and smith. His daughter Tenten, who is my cousin I mentioned, has no element affinity. This is very rare for any one probably one in a thousand chance of something like this happening.

"This is both a blessing and a curse for her. See this means that she doesn't have much trouble doing any type of jutsu, but it also means that all those jutsu are weaker then they are suppose to be. So she just concentrates on using weapons instead of ninjutsu or genjutsu. But she does have exceptional taijutsu skills. Any way, you see when my uncle found out that his daughter didn't have an affinity he immediately went to work on weapons that don't matter what affinity you have that all you have to do pump a little chakra and they react to certain types of elements." She took out a shuriken with a kanji seal for fire on it. She pumped some chakra and it caught flame.

"See this is one of the shuriken my uncle makes. But the thing is to make seals like this you need neutral chakra. In other words you can't have an affinity to make them. So my uncle taught my cousin how to forge weapons. So I get all my supplies for free since it is a family own shop." She finished. Harry just seemed to absorb her words.

'_Wow a man who listens that's a first._' She thought. After telling him all about herself she decided to ask about Harry.

"So Harry what's up with your brothers? You guys are obviously not related. How did you meet and everything?" Harry looked thoughtful for a second before he replied.

"We met in the orphanage, Eragon and Naruto met first when Eragon was helping Naruto out with a problem. You probably haven't noticed but people don't really like Naruto they always call him a demon. And they don't really like Eragon or myself because of our relation with Naruto." He said with a mix of sadness and anger in his voice.

"But despite how people treated us we still grew up together like brothers. Eventually the caretaker of the orphanage finally was able to kick Naruto out. And like brothers should do Eragon and me followed him out. We have been together ever since then thicker than thieves you could say." Ya paid every bit of attention to him as he did for her.

"So what happened to your parents?" She asked after a while. Harry had to think for a while before answering. He didn't learn what actually happened to his parents until recently. That Voldemort person killed them. But he couldn't tell Ya that, he had to keep it a secret for the time being. So he told her what he was told for most of his life.

"They died fighting the Kyuubi." In a very technical way this was partially true. According to Dumbledore they died fighting an evil that was feared among a lot of people. And Kyuubi was certainly feared among Konoha according to the textbooks.

"Oh, sorry." Ya said a little pity in her voice.

"Why are you apologizing its not like you killed them or anything. Plus I was only like a year old when they died so I don't really remember them." Harry said shrugging. The two walked in an awkward silence until they reached Ya's house. The two said their good byes and separated ways. Ya to her house and Harry to his new home.

* * *

"Hey Eragon Harry either you here?!" Naruto shouted as he walked into his house with at least four bags of groceries filled with instant ramen. The living room looked a little smaller than it did at night. Of course most of it wasn't hiding in the dark this time. "Harry Eragon you guys here?" He called out again as he headed towards the kitchen. "Guess not." He said to himself as he opened the door to the kitchen. 

He went inside and put the bags on the island and started taking out the cups of instant ramen. He then started looking through the cupboards until he found a kettle. He walked over to the sink and filled up with water and put the now filled the kettle on the stove. He turned the stovetop on high and sat on a chair waiting for the water to boil. He waited and waited and waited. The water didn't seem to want to boil. Then the expression a watched pot never boils flashed through his mind. Thinking about this Naruto decided to do the simple thing to do and just stopped watching the kettle. He looked around the kitchen and let out a bored sigh.

'_Might as well explore while I wait right?_' He thought, he then got up and left the kitchen closing the door behind him. As soon as he left the room the kettle started to whistle, but Naruto was already to far to hear it.

He was halfway up the stairs when he remembered that the letter his father left him mentioned a journal.

His fathers journal

. He quickened his pace up the stairs hoping to find the entrance to the attic somewhere on the second level. He ran down the hall and opened every door along the way. He did a double take when he opened the guestroom Eragon claimed as his. The egg was on the floor and once again shaking violently. Naruto just continued on, he would let Eragon worry about it when he got back. He went through five other doors, some leading to more guestrooms, others were bathrooms. He got to the end of the hall, which had a staircase going down. Realizing that none of the doors lead to the attic he looked at the ceiling to see if there was a trapdoor.

Then he saw it a rope hanging a foot from the ceiling. For a normal person it would be pretty hard to jump up there and grab the rope they would probably have to use a step ladder and jump off that to get it. But for a trained shinobi it was rather easy. When Naruto pulled it down to reveal the staircase he climbed up it immediately. At the top of the door was a door with no visible doorknob. He pushed against the door but it wouldn't budge. He looked over the door to find some means to open it when he saw a seal engraved in the middle of the door. The seal looked similar to that on the Hiraishin scroll. Naruto figured the seal on the door must be a blood seal so he bit his thumb and smeared his blood across the door, making sure to go over the seal.

When he lifted his hand away from the door the seal glowed brightly and it sucked in the blood that was smeared on the door. After what seemed liked an hour to Naruto the door slowly opened with a very creepy creek. Naruto looked cautiously into the room. The ceiling slanted downwards towards the floor. Rows of boxes stacked to the ceiling created a small pathway to the other side of the small room. Naruto looked down the path and saw a big book, a scroll, and a box. Naruto walked down the gap between the boxes cautiously. His shoulders tense ready for anything. He reached the end of the short walk quickly without casualty. When he looked down at the book and saw a piece of paper on it. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Naruto _

_If you are reading this then the Kyuubi has already been sealed inside you. Reports have said that he is only three days away. I already know what I am going to do, your mother does not want me to but I keep telling her that there is no other way and that she will still be alive to take care of you._

_Naruto I know the burden I have set upon is not an easy to carry but please stay strong. Any way down to business. Naruto in the box that is in front of you holds pictures of me when I was younger, and so more recent ones of your mother and me. The book is my personal journal it has anything from when I was developing the Rasengan to when your mother and I first met._

_The scroll is the most important; it is there to tell you about your bloodline limit. I won't explain it in this letter you have to read the scroll to find out about it. I think you will like it. Any way about the Hiraishin. You see the boxes around you? Well I hope you do because if you can't that means your blind haha. Any way the boxes are filled with special kunai that I forged myself. They are required to perform the Hiraishin. And when you completely master the Hiraishin you will be able to transport anywhere in the world where that seal that is fused with Arashi blood is located._

_Any way I am going to Ichirakus with your mother now to enjoy the last moments with her._

_I love you son._

_Love_

_Your father_

_Arashi Sumiyaka_

_Fourth Hokage of Konoha._

_PS: Could you please show this letter to my two friends Uchiha Fugaku, and Hyuga Hiashi. Whichever one has a daughter. They will have a surprise for you. Hehe…_

Bloodline limit? Special kunai? Uchia Fugaku? He read the letter over again. He shook his head and read it over again. More questions formed than answers. But hopefully the bloodline limit scroll had some answers. So he aside the letter and picked up the scroll that was next to the journal and box of photos. There was another blood seal on this scroll so he bit his thumb again and smeared blood on the seal. When the seal detached itself from the scroll Naruto immediately rolled it out.

_Dear Naruto_

_Incase you haven't read my letter yet I wrote this scroll to explain to you your bloodline limit and how to activate it. First I will explain what it looks like, what it does, and its advantages._

_First off appearances. When you activate your bloodline your eyes will turn blood red and become fox like. Your body and voice will become more feral and your chakra will turn red and feel demonic to the people around you. Also for some reason it makes you want to bend over on all fours, have no idea why but it does add to the effect._

_Secondly what it does. What this bloodline limit does is it gives you incredible boost in chakra, strength, speed, and agility. You will find you can concentrate better even though you look like you lost complete control of yourself. And when your bloodline limit isn't activated your heal twice as fast as a normal human, when it is active you heal ten times then that of a normal person._

_Thirdly, advantages. There are many advantages to this bloodline limit. Firstly the appearances and demonic like chakra are the best intimidators you could ask for. It freaks your opponent to no end. I even made an A-Class missing Nin wet himself once. I am positive you know of the other advantages you get with this from what I explained earlier. Now don't get your hopes up because I haven't told you how to activate it yet._

_Now for the last bit, how to activate your bloodline limit. Naruto most bloodline limits that can only be activated when chakra is concentrated in a certain area. Like the eyes for instance._

_Our bloodline limit however is activated and controlled by emotions, more specifically anger, rage, or hate. You may or may not have noticed but you are an extremely happy person, there probably isn't anything that brings you down. It is the same with me. No matter what someone may do I just can't seem to stop being a happy person. Naruto this is not a personality trait it is part of your bloodline limit._

_See when something gets you really, really angry. And I'm talking like EXTREMLEY angry you activate your bloodline limit. This happy attitude is to prevent you from being able to activate your bloodline limit at will. Which is the downfall of it sadly enough. But when you get angry you will be close to unstoppable. Well I don't know if I confused you more or helped you out. I'm sure your mother will help explain. Any way Naruto that is the gist of your bloodline limit._

_Love_

_Your father, Arashi Sumiyaka._

_Fourth Hokage of Konoha_

Naruto read the scroll again to help make more sense of it. So his bloodline limit is activated by anger. It must have to be extreme anger because he gets plenty angry when Eragon or Harry take the last instant ramen. And it was true he always seemed to be happy, even the cold hateful glares from the villagers never seemed to keep him down for long. From what Naruto could tell this bloodline limit sounded pretty good. And his father was right he did like it.

'_So situations that cause me to become extremely angry activates my bloodline limit_.' He thought. The blonde Genin thought about this newfound information about his bloodline limit when he remembered the journal and box of pictures. He quickly rolled up the scroll and put it in his weapons pouch before picking up the journal and opening it to the first page.

* * *

Harry walked into his new home to smell something burning. He hurried into the kitchen to hear the kettle whistling. He quickly took it off the stove and put it in the sink turning the faucet on cold. He then looked over at island and saw the instant ramen cups. 

'_Naruto must have gone shopping_.' He thought. Looking around he figured Naruto put the water on the stove planning to have some ramen but left before it started boiling. '_Where could he be?_' It was just then that Naruto walked into the room with a box under one arm and an open book in his other one. He was paying to much attention to the book to notice Harry standing there. Harry was about to interrupt Naruto's reading when he had a thought.

'_I wonder how long I can go before he notices I'm here._' With his challenge set Harry sat on chair and leaned back to watch the show.

The first thing Naruto did was walk to the opposite end of the island and set down the box. His nose still in the book he carried. He then went over to the stove that the kettle was on and picked up the kettle that wasn't there. He then went back over to the island and set the 'kettle' on the counter went on to open a cup of instant ramen. He then picked up the invisible kettle and poured some invisible water into the instant ramen. Naruto then went over to a drawer and opened it and took out a fork. He went back to his still raw instant ramen and waited for a while before he continued to eat the still uncooked ramen. When Naruto took the first bite he quickly spit it back out. As soon as Naruto took the bite of the uncooked instant ramen Harry burst out laughing. When Naruto came out of his daze he flushed when he saw Harry laughing.

"What the hell you laughing at?" He demanded.

"Y-you." Harry managed to get out between laughs. Naruto just glared at Harry until he stopped laughing.

"How long you been there?" Naruto asked.

"About when you first walked in. I saw you reading that book and decided to see how long I could go before you noticed I was here." Harry said half laughing. "What's in the book any way? Not like you to be reading." Harry said jokingly.

"None of you business." Naruto snapped. Harry was taken aback by the sudden harshness. This was unlike Naruto.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked with a bit more venom then he intended to.

"Nothing." He snapped back taking his book and box in his arms.

"Fine be that way." Harry said tossing his hands up in defeat.

"So uh… How was your exam?" Naruto asked trying to make amends.

"Fine." Harry said getting up to put the kettle back on the stove.

"Harry…" Naruto said causing Harry to just look over his shoulder slightly. "Sorry." He said with a pleading face. Harry just sighed.

"It's okay, it's just it's unlike you to be so distracted. I was worried." He said shrugging, returning to his seat. Deciding to press his luck Harry decided to push the subject a little further. "So what is in that book any way?" Naruto went deep into thought. He should tell him he was his brother after all. And of course he would have to tell Eragon too if he told Harry. But it could end up with him telling Harry and Eragon about Kyuubi too. He wasn't ready to tell them that yet, eventually yes but now no. But telling them about his father didn't mean having to tell them about Kyuubi. Yeah tell them about the Yondaime being his father but not about Kyuubi, that sounded good. Making up his mind he searched through the journal until he found the page he was looking for. He beckoned Harry over by him and held out the book to him. Harry took it and read the page.

_Dear Journal_

_It's me Sumiyaka once again. Who else would it be, right? Well today was a very big day today. But where to start I have no idea. Well I guess I should save the best for last, so here is the first bit. Today started out normal enough right? Go to Ichirakus get my usual twenty bowls and such, I was half way through my thirteenth when a messenger from the counsel and Hokage said that they wanted to meet me at the counsel room immediately. So I paid for my ramen and everything and went to the Hokages office when I find out the meeting was actually in the official counsel meeting. Must be pretty big to be in the counsel room, right? Well my assumptions were correct and everything. When I went into the room all the major clan heads including Fugaku and Hiashi were in there. The old man then came up to me and took off his formal Hokage hat and handed it to me saying. "This belongs to you now." And me I was just completely dumbfounded at first, until they explained that I was to become the Yondaime. Yeah told you it was big, but that's nothing compared to what's coming up next._

_After I found out I was going to be Hokage I came back home to tell Bishoujo the news when she told me to sit down. Well we have been trying for a kid lately and everything and what she told me made me fall out of my chair._

_SHE'S PREGNANT!!_

_Man I can't believe I am going to be a father! I already know what I am going to name him or her. If it's a girl she will be named after her mother. If it's a boy then Naruto for sure, I don't care what the wife says, if it's a boy his name is going to be Naruto. Arashi Naruto, honorable son of the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, heh, kinda catchy. Well any way my coronation is going to be in a few weeks and we expect the baby sometime in the fall. That's pretty much it for today. Well I'll write in you tomorrow until then bye. Man Hokage and father I can't believe it!_

"What the hell is this?" Was the first thing that came out of Harry's mouth when he finished the entry.

"It's my fathers Journal." Naruto replied simply with a smile on his face. Harry just looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me your father was the Yondaime?"

"Yes." Harry was just confused and unbelieving at the same time.

"How do you know he's your father?" He asked.

"The old man Hokage told me last night before you guys came." Naruto saw the still disbelieving look on Harry's face. Seeing this he reached over to the box and opened it. Harry looked in and saw a big messy pile of pictures. The first one he noticed was a brown hair blue eyed girl that looked to be around sixteen. She was eating ramen at, what looked like, Ichirakus. She was side glancing at the camera with noodles hanging out of her mouth. Obviously a candid shot.

The next one picture showed the same girl leaning over and reach out for what looked like was the camera. The next few pictures Harry looked at seem to be a struggle over the camera. Then he came to one picture which seemed to be the end of the dispute and showed the girl and a sixteen year old boy that looked pretty much exactly like Naruto except no whisker marks. The two people in the figure were standing shoulder to shoulder, the girl was leaning her head on the Naruto-lookalike's shoulder, while he rested his head on hers, his arm was around her shoulders. His arm was outstretched showing that he was the one holding the camera.

Harry looked through a few other pictures. The pictures on the top seemed to be when the couple was younger while deeper in the box on they got older. Other people started to appear in pictures. One of them was even framed and showed the much older blonde man with three kids. One of them looked remarkably like his sensei. Harry dug through the box more and found one with the brown haired woman sitting on a chair reading a book. Her belly was very round, she was obviously a few months pregnant.

Naruto watched Harry go through the many pictures in the box. As he watched he waited for Harry's questions that he new were bound to come. And sure enough after a few minutes of looking through the pictures Harry looked up.

"What the heck are these?" He asked very confused.

"They're pictures of my parents." He said with a slight smile to his face. Just then the kettle started to whistle. Naruto got up and poured some water into the already open instant ramen. He set it down on the island and picked up the fork that he already brought over. He waited the usual three minutes before digging in.

While these events were taking place Harry just sat there thinking.

'_These are Naruto's parents._' He realized.

"Why didn't the old man tell you sooner about them?" Harry asked.

"To protect me from my fathers enemies." He said simply between a bite.

"Makes sense I suppose. What else do you know about them?" He asked curiosity taking over.

"That they met at Ichirakus, my mom wasn't a shinobi, and that they got married and had me." Naruto replied.

"That it?" Harry asked questionably.

"Well basically, there's a bunch more I still have to read though." Naruto replied gesturing to the journal.

"So this is how we got this house huh?" Harry said

"Yup this was going to be my dads clan house but he died before he could. So he is relying that on me now. Plus I found out that I have a bloodline limit. Plus I am going to learn a few family jutsu." Harry's jaw just dropped.

'_Since when did Naruto have a bloodline limit? And what family jutsu?_'

"Since when did you have a bloodline limit? And what family jutsu?" Harry demanded.

"I found out about the family jutsu stuff when the old man Hokage yesterday. Right now I only know of two the Hiraishin, and Rasengan. The bloodline limit I found out today from a few things my dad left behind. He says it's activated by extreme anger, hate, or rage and that I get totally kick ass when I activate it." Naruto said with a smile on his face. The two sat there in thought for a while until they heard a loud yelp from somewhere in the house.

* * *

Eragon came back to the massive compound after leaving his team. It was a long boring day and he was ready to take a well-deserved nap. He walked in and went up the stairs not bothering to check to see if either of his brothers were home. He was to tired to care right now. He slowly stalked down the hallway until he came to his room. He opened it to see the egg on the ground shaking more violently then ever. He quickly went over to it and put it on the bed and watched it warily. It shook for a good ten minutes before stopping. Eragon let out a sigh and went over to pick it up, when it started to crack. Seeing this Eragon quickly jumped back with a kunai in his hand. He watched as it cracked more and more until it basically exploded with pieces flying in every which way. Eragon covered his face as pieces came flying towards him. When he heard noises coming from the direction of the bed he lowered his arms and saw a baby dragon stumbling about the bed, losing balance on the unsteady surface. 

Eragon just stared at the creature unsure what to do. He carefully observed it as it looked around the room until it met his gaze. The dark blue eyes reminded him of Naruto's. For some reason the dragon's eyes calmed him. He slowly walked over to the dazzling blue wonder on his bed and reached out with his left hand to touch its head. Her nose reached out for his hand until the two met. The next thing Eragon knew he felt a pain course through his entire body, a chill went through his blood. Then the pain left as quickly as it came. He found himself lying on the floor gasping for breath. Sweat drenched his body, he looked at the dragon who looked over the edge of the bed at him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He asked breathing heavily. The dragon just cocked its head. Just then another unexpected experience hit Eragon. His mind seemed to reach out and leave his body, he felt curiosity and wonder. He also felt worry from somewhere else in the house. He fought the feeling out and his mind came back to him. Just then the door burst open and Harry and Naruto burst into the room. They quickly looked at Eragon on the ground and the creature on the bed and put two and two together.

"Finally hatched huh?" Harry said smirking.

"Yeah." Eragon responded still slightly out of breath. The three looked back at the dragon which looked back with curiosity.

"So what you going to call her?" Naruto inputted. Eragon looked thoughtful, examining the dragon for a while before responding.

"Seigyokua."

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: Okay alot of you probably hate me right now for naming Saphira Seigyokua but lemme explain a bit. Eragon never asked Brom about dragon names (which in the book is where he got the name for Saphira in the first place) and also I thougth that since he grew up in a Japanese like enviroment he would name her that. Make sense I hope so because thats her name now get use to it. 

And Ya being related to Tenten was something I made up on the spot. Any way bye _**PLEAS R&R!!!!**_

Oh and I know Naruto's bloodline limit is un original but I couldn't really think of much else plus it works. Basically how I think of it is that when Kyuubi gave Naruto his chakra it only made Naruto extremely angry causing him to activate his bloodline limit. Where when Naruto gets the tails that IS Kyuubis chakra.

One more thing I am going to be working on my other fanfiction. My plan is to switch off per months. So next month I will only be working on my other fanfic okay?


	7. Chapter 7: A Giant

A/N Hey every one really sorry it took so long to update but I had some writers block and school and such. And also I didn't feel very encouraged to write due to lack of reviews... So the more reviews I get the sooner the chapter comes out. Anyway here is chapter 7: A Giant

* * *

A Giant

* * *

"Seigyokua" Eragon said still on the floor staring at the newborn dragon. He felt a tingling in his right palm and looked down at it. He saw what looked like a fresh scar, in the shape of a jagged lowercase E. He looked back at the dragon. 

'_What did you do to me?_' He thought

"Awesome you finally get a pet dragon!" Naruto shouted.

"We are going to have to tell old man Hokage about this now you know?" Harry said. Eragon nodded absentmindedly. "We should probably bring him here. It would be to risky to carry Seigyokua through the streets people would see her and everything." Harry finished. The other two just nodded.

"I'll get him, you two stay here." Harry said leaving. When he left Naruto went over to Eragon and lifted him off the floor.

"So how was your team meeting?" Naruto asked, Eragon didn't respond, he just stared at Seigyokua. "Hey Eragon." Naruto said waving his head in front of Eragon's face.

"Huh?" He said breaking his gaze from the dragon.

"I said how was your team meeting?" Naruto repeated.

"Oh, it was okay, really boring though. My sensei just had us follow him all day."

"Man that sucks I actually got to fight my sensei. Shikamaru came up with an awesome plan to."

"So we all our Genin now huh?" Eragon said

"Yup! And soon enough we will be Chunin, and eventually we will be the top three shinobi of the village!" Eragon smiled. Naruto always was very optimistic, sometimes he wondered how he was always so happy, especially with the villagers treatment.

Then his thoughts went back to the dragon on his bed. What was going to happen now? He remembered Brom saying he would train him and form a stronger bond with her. What exactly did he mean by bond? Would he have to keep Seigyokua a secret, or would he be able to take her everywhere with him? When was his training suppose to start? His head filled to the brim with questions, none of which he had answers to yet.

"What do you think she will be able to do?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Eragon said breaking out of his thoughts.

"What do you think Seigyokua will be able to do?"

"I don't know, fly I suppose." Eragon said looking at the wings.

"Cool, you'll be able to get to Suna in a day!" Naruto said with a hint of envy. That was Naruto all right always the looking to the bright side. Didn't even consider the face that he could fall off, or that people would be able to probably shoot her down with some jutsu or something.

Not to mention that him and this dragon were supposedly are the saviors of an entire nation. He has no idea what kind of pressure that is, being the hope of millions upon millions, its not a simple walk in the park.

He looked back at the blue beast on his bed and saw her looking at him with curiosity. He wondered how big she would get and when would she fly. Why was he even thinking about these things? He would just have to wait until that Brom guy came back, he would have the answers to these questions. He looked around. Naruto was gone.

Eragon looked at the open door, and back at the dragon, then back at the door. He sighed, went over to the dragon picked her up and walked out of the room to find Naruto.

It didn't take long for him to notice the staircase coming out of the ceiling just a few feet down the hall.

"So this place has an attic to huh?" Eragon said aloud. Seigyokua make a cooing type sound. Eragon looked down at the face looking up at him. The main emotion he saw in her eyes was curiosity. But he couldn't help be see a hint of 'no duh.' in there to.

Seigyokua then started to squirm in his hands, wanting to be let down. Eragon complied and set her on the ground, not wanting to get scratched by one of her claws.

He watched as she went over to the stairs and sniffed it. He continued to watch as she started to climb up. When she was out of site was when he started to follow after her.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw her standing in front of a door without a knob. She was clawing at the door wanting to go in. He walked up next to her trying to find someway to open the door. He looked for some sort of switch or something of the like that could open it. But his search was in vain.

Eragon looked at the middle of the door and saw the engraved seal in the wood. He studied in for a second before remember some of the lessons he actually listened to.

"No way we are getting in there." Eragon said aloud again. Seigyokua looked up at him again. Wondering what he meant.

Eragon sighed again. He couldn't believe he was going to explain this to a creature with an IQ possibly smaller than that of a dog.

"It's a blood seal on the door. Only those with the same blood as the person who created the seal can open that door." Seigyokua looked like she somehow understood what he was saying.

Eragon shook his head. No she can't understand what he was saying, she was just a stupid animal… right?

Just then Seigyokua reached out with her head and touched the door with her nose. The next thing that happened nearly made Eragon hit headfirst to the ceiling.

Some sort of white-blue energy scattered over the door before it all ended in the middle of the door taking the shape of the seal on the door. It glowed for a second before it disappeared. After the energy disappeared the door opened a fraction.

Eragon was now debating whether he should head for the hills or be slightly impressed.

"What the hell did you just do?" He asked looking down at her. She just pushed the door open and walked in.

Eragon's eyes followed for a second before look around the attic room.

He saw boxes upon boxes neatly stacked from floor to ceiling. The boxes created a path from the door to the back of the attic.

He saw Naruto hunched over in the small opening on the opposite side of the room. All he could see was his back.

"Naruto!" He shouted. When Naruto heard Eragon's voice he jumped at least five feet in the air.

"Jeez Eragon don't do that!" He said with a hand over his heart. "How the heck did you get in here any way?"

"Well to be serious I don't know in the slightest." Gesturing to Seigyokua, he explained what she did.

"Wow," Naruto said looking at the blue creature sniffing at the boxes. "How do you think she did that?"

"I have no idea." Eragon replied. Letting his curiosity take over he decided to ask one of many questions that was lingering in his mind.

"How the heck did _you_ get in here Naruto? The door had a blood seal on it." Naruto hesitated a little before chuckling nervously.

"You aren't going to believe this." With this Naruto went into explaining about his father and mother. How he just found out yesterday, and about his bloodline limit and family jutsu.

When Naruto finished Eragon didn't know whether to be happy for his brotherly friend that he found out who he was descendent of. Or to be mad because now both Naruto and Harry knew who their parents were and he didn't, of course both of them knew their parents were dead. And Eragon didn't even know who his parents were, so there may be a slight chance that they were alive. Hey he could hope.

"Well Naruto," Eragon began. "I'm happy for you, its good that you know who your parents are. And better yet your dad was even a Hokage! Now that's saying something right?" Naruto nodded with a big smile on his face.

"The only downside is I can't spread the word yet, because you know the entire Iwa village would be after my head." He let out another nervous chuckle.

"Yeah I could see that happening." Eragon said imagining Naruto running from hordes of Iwa-nin. "So when are you going to learn the Hiraishin?"

"Oh well I was reading from the scroll before you and Seigyokua snuck up on me." Eragon almost forgot about the dragon, he looked around to see where she was to find she was gone.

"Ugh where did she go?" Eragon groaned. Naruto left with Eragon to look for Seigyokua.

They searched in all the bedrooms, bathrooms, storerooms, and dojos but couldn't find scale nor tail of the blue dragon.

After an hour of searching the Hokage and Harry showed up along with Brom.

"Where is she?" Brom demanded.

"Umm…" Naruto started. "Well, haha, she slipped away from us." Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. Brom just sighed.

"Eragon," Brom said looking at the eleven year old "This is your first lesson as a rider." Said boy listened more intently. "I assumed you already touched her yes?" Eragon nodded. "Good, now when you touched her something happened to you correct?" Eragon nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was like something coursed through my blood turning it ice cold for a second. She also gave me this." Eragon said showing his right palm.

"That is the Dragon Rider insignia, you should bear it with pride." Brom said.

"Yeah well wont do me any good if I don't have a dragon." Eragon retorted.

"Which brings us to your first lesson, opening your mind." Brom said. Eragon looked a little confused, Brom saw this and decided to elaborate. "It is something like mind reading, you open your mind to those around you and let in their emotions and thoughts. You don't become them in any way or take over their minds, but you can tell what they are going to do. Which is very useful in interrogations or battles." Brom went into a thoughtful state for a second.

"I believe Dumbledore has mentioned something very similar to this, that advanced wizards are able to cast. Although this is version of it is quite simple and requires a fraction, if any magic at all. All three of you probably could learn this actually." The trio immediately looked excited in their own way. Naruto's being the most noticeable.

"Cool, cool, cool AWESOME!!" He shouted while jumping up and down.

"Hmm… This could be very helpful on missions." Harry said thoughtfully.

"So how do we do this technique?" Eragon asked.

"Quite simple really. For you it should be easy." He said gesturing to Eragon. He went on explaining to the three how to open their minds and feel emotions and read thoughts. "Now I want you three to reach out and try to find the dragon."

"Seigyokua." Eragon said.

"Bless you." Brom said.

"I wasn't sneezing, that's her name Seigyokua." Eragon said again.

"Hmm… so you already took the liberty to name her huh?" Eragon nodded.

"I must say that is a quite unexpected name for something so majestic." Brom said with a little disappointment in his eyes.

"What would you have called her?" Harry asked. Brom was caught off guard by this question, and at first seemed to not want to answer. How ever he did mutter something that the Hokage (A/N: Yes he is still there) Harry, Naruto, and Eragon had to strain to hear

"Saphira."

"Back on to the lesson." Brom said after a lengthy silence. "Now do what I told you." The three nodded as they reached out with their minds to find the dazzling blue wonder, also known as Seigyokua.

It didn't take to sense her curious playful mood in a room on the other side of the massive house. Going with their findings the five headed over to the other side of the house.

They searched the many rooms on this side of the house. It appeared that this part was more for accommodating the family, than regular houseguest. It had huge two hot springs, three nurseries, and a few more bedrooms. In one of the bedrooms they found a huge kings size bed. This is where they found Seigyokua, bouncing on the bed.

"About time," Brom said, when he spoke Seigyokua lifter her head and looked at the five people there. She recognized Eragon and immediately went to him.

"Good," Brom said, when Eragon picked her up. "now the first part of opening your mind is done it's time for the second part of it. Closing your mind." Brom didn't wait for a response and continued. "Those who can use magic in Alagaësia, need to invade the persons mind to attack them. So in order to counter this you need to close your mind. It's not really closing your mind as it is blocking the persons mind from invading yours." Eragon paid extra attention, after all this was supposed to be his special training. Brom went on to explain about ways to close your mind. It was rather simple, all you had to do is concentrate on something or maybe recite something in your mind.

After Brom finished teaching them about opening/closing your mind he left back to his world. Before he left he told Eragon he would be back when Seigyokua was bigger and their bond stronger. This statement confused Eragon and when he asked Brom he just said.

"You will understand when the time comes."

After Brom left the trio went to the kitchen for some well deserved ramen. They invited the Hokage but he had to refuse seeing as he had piles of paperwork still to go through.

In the kitchen they talked about their team meeting, what their tests were, and how they passed them. After they finished their ramen and exploits, they went to bed.

The next few months went pretty much the same way. They trained with their teams, went on D-rank missions (which Eragon and Naruto were getting annoyed with). They spent all their time together in the house. Sparring one of the mini-castles dojos, exploring the house, but mainly eating and talking in the kitchen.

Occasionally Brom would pop in to check on Seigyokua's growth. She grew very rapidly throughout the summer months. By the time it was the beginning of August she was about as tall as Eragon.

Her size proved it difficult to hide her without using Genjutsu, which Eragon mastered thankfully. During this time Seigyokua also learned how to talk in their language, well at least through her mental link with Eragon. The only people she would ever talk to though were the only people that she ever saw. Which were Eragon, Harry, Naruto, Brom, and Sarutobi. She rarely, if ever, left the estate. Brom said she was to valuable to risk going outside and letting strangers see her in her young stage. The Hokage backed this up saying the villagers, and Shinobi would both be frightened of her and it would be probable that they might try to kill her. So until she was ready to be revealed she would remain hidden. Seigyokua was not very happy about this, but listened and obeyed none the less.

As time passed Harry counted down to the day he would leave for Hogwarts. It was only a week away until he actually had to be there. But Dumbledore sent a message saying that they should leave a day or two early so they could get their school supplies and wands. The trio wondered a lot about what their teams were going to do with only two people. Sarutobi though figured that out when he first organized the teams.

He told them that Team Nine would split up temporarily while they were gone. Sakura would go to Harry's team, Kiba to Eragon's team, and Choji to Naruto's team. What he forgot to mention is that their respected teams did not know of this yet.

But Eragon's main concern was what would happen to Seigyokua. When he asked the Hokage this he responded.

"She will meet you there. Dumbledore said that there is a forest right by Hogwarts that no one goes in and that she can fit right in there." He wouldn't say much more than that.

Finally the day has arrived for the trio to depart to England. Harry was nervous, Naruto excited, and Eragon curious. None of them have even left the village, much less Fire country. But this was entirely different from just leaving Fire country, this was entirely different continent, a new world that they didn't even know about until a few months ago. Seigyokua left a few days ago.

They waited in the Hokages office for the person that was going to escort them through the limited regions of England that they would visit. He was supposed to arrive and three in the afternoon and the trio arrive ten minutes early.

They talked while they waited.

"So who do you think this guy is that's coming to get us?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I don't think it would be Dumbledore because he would have said that he would have been coming to take us." Eragon said.

"Yes it is probably going to be an extremely trustworthy follower of his no doubt." Harry said.

The two debated about who or what the man could possibly be. The Hokage was just sitting behind his desk looking at the boys and thought back a few days ago when the boys were packing for their trip, which he witnessed from afar.

_Flashback_

"Naruto you don't have to pack that much ramen!" Harry yelled, Naruto was trying to fit at least fifty boxes of instant ramen into his small suitcase.

"But what if they don't have any there?" He whined.

"Come Naruto no place in the world can be without ramen." Eragon said. He shuddered at the thought of a ramenless country. "I mean it's just no possible. Right?" Concern now filled his voice. Naruto and Eragon looked at each other.

"I'll get the back ups." Eragon said.

"Good plan." Naruto replied. Harry just sighed, those two were impossible sometimes. Not that he doesn't love ramen, far from it. It's just he wasn't as picky as the other two in expanding his food horizons. And plus the ramen was just taking up to much packing space that they needed. They didn't know what to expect when going to Hogwarts, this was after all a D to S rank mission. But Dumbledore was going to be there and the Hokage did seem to trust him.

Although that look of his did make Harry uncomfortable, it made him feel as if he was being X-rayed. But he didn't have time to worry about that now, he had to pack.

"Hey Eragon," Harry said as Eragon walked back onto the room carrying four huge crates of ramen.

"Yeah?" He said looking around the crates to look at Harry.

"Where did you put the extra kunai?" He asked.

_End flashback_

And so here they were, each with twelve scrolls with their luggage sealed in them (courteous of Sarutobi) waiting for the escort that Dumbledore said would come. It was now only a minute until he was suppose to be here, he really hoped he wasn't like Kakashi. He looked over at the boys again, who were still discussing amongst themselves thinking about how their lives are to change drastically in the next few years.

BOOM! 

The four shinobi were interrupted from their actions to look to see what caused the massive noise which also caused the room to shake. They were instantly on alert, they looked around the room, it didn't take them long to see a huge man with hands the size of trashcan lids, in the middle of the room.

"'Ello." It said, "'ope I'm no' to late, Dumbledore sent me to pick up a Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumooki or summit like that, and a Eragon Doragon?" He said while reading a piece of paper in his massive hands.

Sarutobi dropped his guard, but the other three were still a little wary. Who, or what exactly was this guy?

"I see," Sarutobi said looking up at the man. "I assume you are the boys escort to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yup tha's me Dumbledore said he wouldn' trust anyone else for this." He said puffing his chest out.

"Hmm, do you mind telling me your name?" The Hokage asked.

"Hagrid."

* * *

A/N: I can pratically fell your anticipation for the next chapter. Harry, Eragon, and Naruto's first glimpse of the strange world of the Wizarding world, what could happen next? What will happen when they go to Diagon alley? What about when they are on the train to Hogwarts? What about when they meet Ron and Hermione for the first time. What will these wizards think of these strange wizards that use the muggle way of fighting? Well to bad you have to wait. Anyway stay tuned for Chapter 8: A different world 


	8. Chapter 8: A New World

A New World

* * *

"Hagrid." The gargantuan person said through his tangled beard. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Hagrid?" He questioned making sure he heard right. Hagrid nodded.

"Yup Rubeus Hagrid, Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts." Sarutobi sighed, leave it to Dumbledore to go for the theatrics.

"Is this them?" Hagrid asked gesturing to the three still high tense genin.

"Yes, that is Uzumaki Naruto, Doragon Eragon, and Potter Harry." Sarutobi replied pointing to each on in turn as he said their names. Hagrid gave the first two a once over, but when his eyes fell on Harry they transformed into something that was very foreign to him. It looked like admiration and slight obsession. And it was very disturbing. Then he noticed that the giant called Hagrid was looking at his lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Hagrid seemed to be lost in his own world. He slowly started to raise one of his massive hands. Noticing things were going a little on the weird side, Sarutobi coughed. Hagrid quickly shook himself out of his stupor. While every one was distracted Harry quickly untied his headband from his arm and placed it on his forehead to cover his scar.

"Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid said sheepishly, unable to meet any ones gaze.

"How soon until you leave?" Sarutobi asked trying to break the awkwardness. Hagrid responded by pulling out a very strange watch with to many hands and planets instead of numbers. His eyes widened in surprise. Apparently it was soon.

"We got a minute," He said while holding out an old tattered book that none of them noticed before. "You three get over here and touch the book, just a finger will do." They hesitantly moved towards to book. Naruto being the first to make a move toward the book with Harry coming in last. Hagrid kept his eyes on the watch, bent over so the three genin could touch the book.

"Forty seconds," He boomed. Sarutobi winced by the loudness in his voice. He was extremely thankful that the ANBU guards actually listened to him this time when he said for them to not barge in if they hear or sense anything out of the ordinary. Usually they completely ignored his orders with something like this. Their training in protecting their Hokage overruling their sense of obedience. He thanked his lucky stars because he sure as hell didn't want to explain to the Black Ops or Hagrid what was happening.

"Thirty seconds," '_Hehehe yes finally I get to go on a super awesome mission, I would like to see that Sasuke-teme pull this off!_' Naruto thought his face broken in a huge smile. For the entire month he has been hard pressed to contain his excitement for the mission. Sure it was only a training mission. But he was going to be trained to use magic! He couldn't friggin wait! He could already see all the awesome things he could do!

"Twenty seconds,"

'_This is it, finally we get to see what another world looks like._' Eragon thought. He was reasonably less excited than Naruto. Of course that is understandable considering Naruto is the crazy little monkey on crack type of person. But what Eragon really cared about was seeing Seigyokua again. Over the past few months they were more closely bonded then he was with any one else, excluding of course Naruto and Harry. They were all on level with the strength of their bonds. Of course he couldn't really share his _feelings_with Naruto and Harry as well as he could with Seigyokua, seeing as they were bonded more closely then an Inuzuka was with their dogs. But Dumbledore said something to him when he took Seigyokua to Hogwarts, he couldn't remember what it was but it was nagging him in the back of his mind.

"Ten seconds, nine, eight, seven…"

'_So I get to see _my _world._' Harry thought. Harry wasn't exactly sure if he was excited or nervous to leave the only place he knew as home, the two emotions mixed together creating nausea. Hagrid's booming voice woke them from their thoughts. "Three, two," '_This is it._' The three thought simultaneously "One."

It happened immediately: Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Eragon and Naruto on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the book as though it was pulling him magnetically onward.

His feet suddenly slammed into the ground, if it weren't for his training he probably would have landed flat on his face, but luckily he was able to stay standing. Eragon and Naruto were also on their feet, albeit barely, the ride must have really worn them out. Harry felt the sudden aftershock of the ride hit him as well. His blood rushed to his brain making him dizzy. His vision clouded slightly. He felt like he was about to faint.

"You lot all right?" He heard Hagrid say. Harry shook his head clearing out the cobwebs.

"Yeah we're all right." Harry replied, his head clearing up. When he found his bearings he examined where they were. The room was dark and not extravagantly lit, there was a bar, a man, whom Harry assumed was the bartender, was standing behind the bar "washing" a glass with an overly used rag his back was to them. Other then the bartender the four of them were the only ones in the room. Harry looked out the window to see a night sky looking back at him. '_It must be the time differences._' He thought.

"Hey Tom," Hagrid greeted, the bartender jumped in surprise. Apparently he didn't hear their sudden entrance.

"Hey Hagrid, what brings you in this early?" He said eying the strangely dressed people accompanying the giant. Even in the wizarding world a bright orange jumpsuit was slightly out of the ordinary. Naruto though was the only one that hadn't changed in sense of style. Harry and Eragon however were obligated to change into more shinobi like attire when their sensei's advised them on the advantages of weighted clothing and the likes.

Eragon was sporting the standard shinobi body chain mail. Black bandages covered the entire mass of his arm under the chain mail, the bandages could only be seen from the elbow up where the armor cut off. Gloves with metal plates covered his hands. Armor similar to that of what the ANBU wore, only it was a very dark blue, covered his torso as his shirt. He had his new training partner, Tenten, ask her father to make it for him after he found out that he was the genin on team eight that was going to receive the sword training Hayate talked about during the second Genin exam, and man did Hayate-sensei know his swords. Eragon still couldn't believe some of the stuff that half dead Jonin actually knows about sword fighting. It was surreal!

On his back were two different swords, one a sturdy Katana with the same fire seals as was on his shuriken, and a Wakizashi with the seals for wind etched along the blade. He wore dark blue loose fitting pants that went down to his ankles. The ends were tied off with white bandages closing off any openings that went up his legs. A kunai canister was strapped to his left lower leg and a shuriken canister to right his upper leg. Another set of black bandages covered his legs from his knees down, but was covered up down to his ankles by the chain mail. He had the usual shinobi footwear. His headband was strapped around his forehead, choosing to express his pride in the Konoha village in this new world.

Harry donned the same type of upper armor as Eragon wore but was a forest green instead of blue. He wore a solid black long sleeved shirt under the armor. Dark green cargo shorts that cut off at his knees covered his legs. A kunai canister was tied around his left and right thighs. His signature black circular rimmed glasses were still placed on his face. He usually wore his headband on his arm, but after seeing Hagrids reaction to his scar he decided to hide it. After all how would everyone else in this world react to him if they saw the lightning bolt on his head?

Naruto wore the same orange jumpsuit he always wore. But after some talking with Eragon, Harry and his fellow teammate, Ino, they managed to convince him to at least wear some armor under that orange monster that he called clothes. Harry and Eragon because they were worried about Naruto's safety, Ino only cared because she had the secret hope that a stray Katon jutsu would burn that horrid jumpsuit to a crisp. His hair was grown out just enough to cover the back of his neck; Ino refused to have a teammate with bad hair taste, especially when the orange jumpsuit was bad enough. Despite the length it was still spiked in its unusual fashion, the bangs were kept out of his hair by his headband.

All three of the Genin adopted the usage of weights to help them raise their own strength and speed although they were all wore a different amount of weight. Harry had forty pounds strapped to each ankle and twenty pounds wrapped around each wrist. Eragon was thirty pounds for his hands and about sixty for his legs.

Naruto however seemed to adapt to the weight at a must faster pace then his brothers, he had one hundred and fifty pounds for his legs, and about ninety pounds for his arms and well on his way to move on to the next set.

Now the reason why Naruto adjusted to the heavy weights so easily and quickly was because of the advanced passive healing his bloodline limit gave him. After he read more about it in his father's journal he couldn't wait to activate it, but the situation never came up to where he was angry enough to use it. After many failed attempts at trying to activate the limit he had Harry read the parts of the journal that talked about when his father used the limit and his theories about it.

After hours of reading, rereading, thinking, and conversations with Seigyokua, Harry figured that Naruto had to be so mad at someone or something that he would hate them with an undying passion of hell. That all anger and hate he could possibly feel would be directed at the object he was mad at. Complete and utter hate had to be felt for Naruto to activate his limit.

Harry extended his research and found out that if Naruto should activate his limit that it was true he would maintain control and realize exactly what was going on around him as his father said, but all his focus would be on the object of his hate, causing him to act like he was out of control but in reality his only intention would be to kill the object that caused his limit to activate.

Naruto of course didn't understand how this would be a problem so Harry went on to explain that with all his focus on one target it would create tunnel vision, making him an easy target. But with his super healing abilities while in his angry state the attack probably wouldn't affect him any way. Hell from what Harry got from the Yondaime's journal that Naruto could probably take a kunai to the head and live to tell about it.

"Oh nothing much, Dumbledore has me on some Hogwarts business." Hagrid replied a little to casually.

"Muggle born are they?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow examining the three preteens, he was still wiping down the glass with the overly used rag.

"Yup!" Hagrid said smiling. He chuckled nervously.

"Well welcome to the Wizarding world you three. I'm Tom I own the Leaky Caldron." He put down the rag and leaned over the bar with his hand extended. The trio looked at it with confusion. What the heck did this guy want? Tom started to look a little confused. "Well what are you waiting for? Shake it." And what the heck was he saying? The three of them didn't understand anything that the guy said; the only person they understood right now was Hagrid.

"What the heck do you want us to do with that?" Naruto asked rather abruptly.

"What'd you say?" Tom asked his face contorted in a mix of surprise, confusion and insult. Just then Hagrid hit his forehead with his massive hand, a force that would probably kill a regular man.

"How could I forget?!" Hagrid said. He reached into his massive overcoat and pulled out three identical Konoha headbands. "I forgot about that you three don't speak English," He said while he handed them the new headbands. "There you go. Now just take your old ones off an' put these ones on, Dumbledore enchanted them himself." Harry and Eragon did so immediately, but Naruto just held at eye level and examined it.

"What's it suppose to do?" He asked curiously.

"Well, they let you understand and speak English and Dumbledore also said that you can speak Japanese while wearing 'em." Hagrid said "Dumbledore said that they will already make you speak English without you really having to think, but he said that you had to think a little to make yourselves speak Japanese or summit like that."

"The how come you can speak Japanese without one of these?" Harry asked Hagrid the enchanted headband tied to his forehead and his old one in his supply pouch.

"Dumbledore had me some muggle candy he made, lemon drops or summit like that. It was enchanted to let me speak Japanese."

"What's the difference between the candy and the headbands?" Eragon asked copying Harry.

"I don' really know," Hagrid said his face scrunched up in thought. "Dumbledore said summit about how the candy only las' as long as it's in your body, and that the bands are always working as long as the magic doesn' wear off."

"Huh?" Naruto said. An expression of confusion covered his face. He still hadn't traded off his headband yet.

"It's really actually very simple Naruto," Harry said "The candy works as a temporary supplement, while the head bands are permanent." Naruto's just shook his head. Harry let out a small sigh. Sometimes it was a little aggravating being the smart one of the group. "The candy will let Hagrid speak Japanese until the next time he goes to the bathroom. The headbands will let us speak both Japanese and English whenever we want." Naruto made an O sound before he looked back at the headband still in his hand. His hands hesitated as he untied his current headband Iruka-sensei gave him. He took a small breath and finished taking it off and replaced it with the enchanted headband. He stared at his old headband in his hand. He was about to put it in his pouch when his face lit up with and idea. He quickly tied his old headband to his left thigh, the leaf symbol facing outward to Naruto's left. He straightened his back and smoothed out his shirt.

"There that's good." He looked up to find Harry, Eragon, and Hagrid staring at him. "What?" The three turned back around.

"So any way Tom I need two rooms please." Hagrid said giving his attention back to the inn owner. Tom however wasn't paying any attention to the giant. His face was something Hagrid never witnessed an expression like this on the mans face before. It was like he just walked through a ghost and didn't know what happened.

"Tom, Tom hello? Are you okay? Tom!" Hagrid waved his massive hand in front of his face trying to break his trance but it had no effect.

"My god," Tom muttered barely over a whisper.

"What?" Hagrid asked slightly concerned, he leaned his head closer to Toms.

"I thought he was dead, all these years every one thought he was dead. The rumors, I never believed them. And the scar." Hagrid grabbed Tom by the collar as soon as he heard the word scar leave his mouth.

"Tom look at me! You can't tell anyone! You hear me? Anyone!" Hagrid shook Tom violently, the trio were afraid that Hagrid would kill the man. "Tom do you understand me? Tom!" His voice was filled with worry and concern. Tom ignored him, instead he grabbed the collar of Hagrids coat.

"Hagrid please tell me he is real please! Tell me I'm not just seeing this!" The look of pleading desperation made the trio feel unnerved. Hagrid felt a slight pang of guilt mixed with pity.

"I'm sorry Tom I can' say, Dumbledore made me swear." Hagrid said, his voice dripped with an apologetic tone. He let got of Tom. His massive arms hung limply at his side.

Tom's face contorted into the hopeful certainty of a madman. "Well it has to be him right? It has to! I saw the scar when he switched that headband thing!" He looked as if he was fighting an internal warfare with himself. "Yeah the scar that's it." He let go of Hagrid and crawled over the bar, collapsing to the floor when he was over. This didn't hinder him though as he immediately got up and went straight for Harry.

Eragon and Naruto reacted immediately, grabbing the half crazed man by the arms stopping him right before he reached Harry. The middle aged man struggled furiously to get out the two preteens grasp, but their shinobi training easily allowed them to hold on to Tom.

"Guys it's okay let him go." Harry said. The two blondes looked at him. Naruto shrugged and let go, if Eragon and him could hold to this man that easily then Harry would have no trouble with him. Eragon stared at his brother questionably before simply letting go. Tom just ignored what just happened and stumbled the rest of the way to Harry. He stopped on both his knees in front of the black haired shinobi.

"You are the boy who died right? Please tell me you are him the one who stopped you-know-who." Harry looked at the man with sympathy.

"I don't know who this boy who died is I am sorry." He said staring straight into Tom's desperate eyes. The innkeeper looked crestfallen for a second before straightening himself out and moving in closer to Harry's face.

"But you have a scar on your forehead, I saw it! It was definitely the scar the you-know-who was rumored to mark the boy who died before he died." Harry continued to stare at the pathetic man before him. He sighed and hung his head, making it easier to reach where the headband was tied to his head. He shifted his left foot slightly, pointing it towards Eragon. Naruto noticed this too but made no comment, Eragon understood immediately and formed some hand seals behind his back.

Harry slowly untied the headband and let it fall limply in his hand, his shaggy hair prevented any one to see his forehead. Hagrid still stood by the bar sweating bullets. What was Dumbledore going to say when the news Harry was actually alive got around? He could easily stop Tom but that could end up seriously hurting him. Hagrid had no idea what to do, he would just have to convince Tom not to tell anyone.

Harry slowly lifted his head, moving his hair back with his hand in the process. Tom face fell dramatically, his hopes that the boy who died to save this world was alive had been crushed. On Harry's forehead wasn't a lighting bold shaped scar like what everyone said, but a thin crescent shaped one that looked to have been formed by the end of a pipe was hit against his head.

Tom stood up with a hung head. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He walked back over behind the bar. He picked up the glass he was previously wiping and continued to wipe it down. His face was contorted in embarrassment and shame.

"Any way Tom I need two rooms please." Hagrid said trying to break the tension. Tom silently bent down and grabbed two keys.

"Here," He said morosely, not making any eye contact with any of them. "No charge for the trouble I caused." Hagrid picked up the keys and went towards the stairs. The trio followed the giant up the stairs.

It didn't take them long to find the rooms they were given. The first room had a couch and two individual beds.

"Well," Hagrid said clapping his massive hands together. "You lot stay in this room I'll take the other goodnight." He moved surprisingly fast for someone of his size towards the door. But Naruto beat him to the punch. He stood with both arms out blocking Hagrids path.

"Not so fast big guy, we wanna know what the hell that was down there." Naruto said.

"Yeah why did that guy suddenly get all crazy?" Eragon quizzed. Hagrid sighed in defeat. He turned to face Harry who looked back with a passive expression.

"Sit down and I'll explain." Hagrid said.

"We will stand." Harry said. Hagrid sighed in defeat.

"Well you know about how you defeated You-Know-Who righ'?" Hagrid asked.

"It depends," Harry said. "Is this You-Know-Who Voldemort?" Hagrid flinched when Harry said the name, but nodded any way.

"Yeah well that night when you was just a year old he came to kill you." Harry nodded

"Yes I know about this part, his spell backfired and got him instead." The jet black haired boy said with an off hand tone.

"Yeah well when You-Know-Who disappeared like that every one was so happy." Hagrid smiled at past memories. His expression quickly changed to a somber one."But that didn't las' long." Hagrid sat down on one of the beds, it groaned in complaint.

"You see, the wizarding world was happy and all but when word got aroun' that the little baby who got rid of You-Know-Who couldn't be found every one though' you were dead. You can' imagine how tha' effected everybody. You were jus' a baby then an' everything, the thought that a poor innocen' baby died protecting the world really got to everybody. Everyone thought it was unfair that you died by that murderer's hand when you was just a baby. The one person who became the savior of our world and died the same night." Hagrid looked depressed, lost in some old memory.

"No one is sure where is started but everyone started calling you the boy who died." Hagrid gave a short humorless laugh. "And of course people didn't want to believe you were actually dead so rumors started to go around you were alive. No one really believed them but they still used that as hope." Hagrid gave a halfhearted smile, a feeble attempt to lift the mood. "I even thought you were dead. But when Dumbledore told me what he did sending you away like tha' I was shocked. The boy who died was alive the whole time. That was abou' a month ago, and I'm still haven't fully recovered from the shock."

'_A month?_' Harry thought. How was he supposed to show his face around here if people wouldn't get over the fact that he was alive? How much has Dumbledore actually thought this through? How did he expect Harry to learn what he had to learn if people would continuously ogle over him?

The three shinobi exchanged glances. They were all thinking the same thing.

This place was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

Author's Note:

Haha, hey guys nervous chuckle right. Sorry about not posting for pretty much in forever, there were a lot of technical stuff that happened and such. It took me a while to get this chapter down, I planned on it to be longer but, infact I wanted to get it through all to the beginning of the Hogwarts Express. But I thought you all waited long enough.

Any way, many of you have noticed my new fic that i posted a little while ago, Yondaime Revan, I do plan on continuing that do not worry. SDW and YR are going to be my main fics that I will concentrate on. When I will actually update either of them, I have no idea. I will update ASAP though do not worry.

So some things you might be wondering about things in this chapter. First off reaction to Harry, just imagine if Sherly Temple died in the pinnacle of her career as a child. Or imagine just some other instance where a very well known and loved person just died out of the blue, and how people felt about it.

NEXT CHAPTER: Hogwarts here we come!

Harry, Naruto, and Eragon are officially introduced into the strange magic of the wizarding world. They each receive their wands, each with its own unique quality to it. Any way the basis of the next chapter, the trio go shopping in Diagon Alley and such, and at the end of the chapter will be on the Hogwarts Express, how long they will be on there, who knows. Yes I know I suck at summaries.

Any way I hope this placates yall long enough for me to live to see my next birthday.


	9. Chapter 9: Hogwarts Here We Come filler

Hogwarts Here We Come

Today was just a normal day for Odori Ya, the past few months of team training with Sasuke and Harry-san were some of the best moments of her life. Whether it was her and Harry's unending onslaught of Kakashi-sensei's incurable tardiness, or the practical jokes they would constantly play on Sasuke, or just hanging out with Harry, Eragon, or Naruto and their respected team mates at Harry's huge mansion, it was always fun. And during those months she really got to know Harry, Eragon, and Naruto.

Harry was kind and intelligent. He was always willing to lend a hand, even to people that didn't deserve it. He wasn't a very powerful shinobi to say the least, but his surprising strategic abilities easily made up for that. Ya and Harry got along great as team mates, and even better as friends, and against their better judgment, they tried to befriend Sasuke, but (thankfully) to no avail.

Eragon was quiet but insightful. He would protect his brothers even if it cost him his life, not that Harry or Naruto wouldn't do the same, but Eragon seemed to be more open about that kind of thing. He wasn't as powerful or enduring as Naruto, or as intelligent as Harry, but more in between the two, he was the quick, agile one. He was really good at performing jutsus and was really progessing well with his kenjutsu, according to Ten Ten.

Naruto, well Naruto was Naruto. Loud, obnoxious and head strong, but willing, determined and loyal to the end. He was the power house in the group. And she hated to admit it, but if Ya had to have one person in the whole of Konoha watching her back it would have to be that yellow headed freak. His taijutsu was sloppy, but showed a whole crap load of improvement, he never has been able to get to many jutsus down for some reason, but he could create about a million clones with his kage bunshin. And he never got tired of freaking her out with that either. Not the mention the one moment she would never be able to redeem when Naruto used one of his clones to henge into Harry. The things she told that clone, she shuddered thinking about it, she will never live that down. Luckily it was just a clone though not the real Naruto. But for some reason the real Naruto treated her differently since then. Oh well, past is as past does. And today was a new day to meet up with her team.

She arrived at the team meeting spot expecting to find Sasuke and Harry there, knowing very well that Kakashi would arrive late as usual. But she was slightly put out when only Sasuke was there. Then she remembered that Harry was on a special mission with Eragon and Naruto. She smacked herself on the forehead, how could she forget. Stupid reminiscing moments! So what was she going to do now, chase some cats with that Uchiha-baka. Even though they were team mates she still couldn't stand the guy, always so arrogant and stuck up. Walking around like he's superior than everyone. Not to mention the banshee fan girls that followed him everywhere each chance they could. That teme always seems to despise all those fangirls, psh, yeah right. Ya knew somewhere inside that calloused Uchiha soul of his he enjoyed all the attention.

'_Hm, men._' she thought with slight disgust.

"Yo," came a voice from behind Ya.

She jumped and spun around pulling out her bow and firing five wind arrows in the blink of an eye. When she caught her breathe she saw a wide eyed Kakashi in a very strange stance, like an awkward ballerina pose.

"Baka-sensei!" She shouted. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" A large bead of sweat dropped from Kakashi's and Sasuke's head. "What are you doing here this early any way?" She asked, still in her yelling mood.

"Well," Kakashi's voice cracked. "Ahem, well as you know Harry wont be with us for a while so Hokage-sama assigned another genin shinobi from your class to our team, as a temporary replacement."

* * *

"WHAT THEY'RE REPLACING NARUTO?!" Ino shouted, Asuma cleaned out his no ringing ears.

"Only temporarily Ino," He said. "Calm down, I thought you couldn't even stand him." Yes Ino wasn't shy to admit that Naruto was more annoying than a little brother, but since they were on the same team, she actually started to almost see him as a sibling. Not that she would EVER admit that to any one... ever. But how could they do this to their team? A new guy would just screw everything up. Even though Naruto did plenty of that already, but at least he learned from his mistakes and tried to better himself.

"Well who is his replacement, probably some lazy ass who doesn't give a crap about being a shinobi." She shouted. "Believe me we don't need another one of those."

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ino turned on him.

"We don't even know who it is yet Ino just calm down will you?" He said, surprisingly enough, this actually calmed Ino down.

"Okay then who is it?" She turned on the smoking Sarutobi. He sighed and pointed at something behind the genin.

"He's right there."

"Huh?" they turned around, Shikamaru actually smiled and Ino actually felt like things could work out for their team.

"Choji!" Shikamaru greeted.

"The Ino-Shika-Cho trio lives on!" Choji said through a mouthfull of chips.

* * *

"I am curious as well as to who our temporary team member will be." Shino said, in a calm stone cold voice.

"**cough** Well its a member of team nine **cough **since Eragon, Naruto, and Harry are leaving, Hokage-sama had team nine split temporarily to join their respected **cough** teams." Hayate said.

"I see." Shino said. He adjusted his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Ano," Hinata said. "So who will be joining our team Hayate-sensei?" She didn't much like the idea of replacing Eragon. She liked her team they were, close friends, friends that she had always wanted.

"Your new team member will be Inuzuka Kiba." As if on cue they heard a loud voice from behind.

"Hey everyone how's it going." Kiba asked, the dog on his head barked in welcome as well. A loud blood curdling scream cut short any return greetings.

* * *

"_**NOT HER PLEASE ANY ONE BUT HER!**_" Ya shouted. This was quite literally a nightmare come reality for her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Haruno Sakura as she nearly strangled Sasuke with a hug.

_'Shit.' _Sasuke and Kakashi thought at the same time.

"This is gonna be a long nine months." Kakashi said under his breath as Ya ran for the hills, and Sasuke just stood there getting angryer and angryer by the second at Sakura.

* * *

* * *

**AN: **Any way this is just a filler update, I will add more to it when I finish the rest of the chapter, I just thought you all would like an amusing little anecdote whilst you wait. ENJOY! XD


End file.
